Freaky Friday
by fandebones
Summary: Brennan se retrouve dans le corps de Booth et inversement. ENJOY !  Traduction de la fic "Freaky Friday" de Miss P
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bones ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la FOX, à Kathy Reichs et à Hart Hanson. Je ne touche aucune récompense pour l'écriture de cette fic, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire..._

Chapitre 1

Il était vendredi matin quand Brennan se réveilla. À l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi au juste. Elle s'étira avec un bâillement et se leva. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que la chambre n'était pas normale. Ce n'était _pas _sa chambre. Surprise, Brennan l'examina du regard. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître les meubles et les autres choses qui étaient là. Elle savait où elle était, mais cela ne changea rien à la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être rentrée avec Booth la veille, alors pourquoi se réveillerait-elle dans son lit ?

Brennan réussit finalement à bouger les jambes et se rendit dans la salle de bains, espérant que s'asperger le visage d'eau froide allait l'aider à penser plus clairement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains qu'elle vit le visage de Booth la regardant.

«Booth qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?» C'était une question stupide ; après tout, c'était _son _appartement. Elle pivota sur elle-même, prête à l'affronter, mais il n'y avait personne.

«Booth ?» répéta Brennan. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa voix. Sa voix n'était pas normale. Elle se retourna vers le miroir, et il fut à nouveau là, ses magnifiques yeux bruns la regardant, un peu confus.

Brennan atteignit lentement et toucha son visage, le mouvement reflété par le miroir. Elle haleta et éloigna sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa. Son propre reflet n'était pas dans le miroir, il n'y avait que Booth. Brennan soupira encore, regardant le miroir, sous le choc. Effrayée par ce qu'elle y voyait, elle regarda le sol. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, ce qu'elle refusait de croire. Son corps était un corps d'homme, et elle devina que c'était celui de Booth.

Elle réfléchit profondément. Elle fut bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Booth la regarder. Les pensées passaient à travers sa tête lorsqu'elle essayait d'analyser la situation. Cela ne marcha pas et tout ce qu'elle pensait avait tourné à l'impossible. Mais elle ne pouvait le nier non plus : cette évidence était juste en face d'elle.

Si elle ne savait pas que c'était _impossible, _elle aurait réfléchi à comment elle avait en quelque sorte été piégée dans le corps de Booth. Ensuite, quelque chose d'autre lui vint à l'esprit : si elle était en quelque sorte _dans _Booth, où était-il ? Ou...son âme. Où était son corps à elle ?

Un coup frappé à la porte la chassa de ses pensées. Elle se sentit légèrement étourdie lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains et qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit ne la fit pas se sentir mieux. Pendant un moment, elle pensait en réalité qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur-le-champ.

Ils se contentèrent chacun de regarder l'autre pendant un long moment. Finalement Brennan retrouva sa voix.

«On doit parler.»

La voix n'était vraiment pas à elle, et était donc à la personne qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Booth ? Est-ce que c'est vous ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Que se passe-t-il ?»

Elle regarda la femme ; c'était supposé être elle.

«Et que portez-vous donc ?»

Brennan réalisa que c'était une question stupide. Booth et elle avaient en quelque sorte échangé leurs corps, et la seule chose qu'elle pensait à lui dire était : «_qu'est-ce que vous portez ?»_

«Je pourrais vous demander la même chose.

-Je me suis réveillée avec ces vêtements, se défendit Brennan, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au boxer qu'elle portait. Vous avez changé de vêtements...s'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous n'avez pas...regardé...»

Booth sourit nerveusement.

«J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire. J'espère que vous ferez pareil. Et...gardez les yeux fermés, d'accord ?»

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Cliquez sur le bouton en bas !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Brennan ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son propre corps, mais elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée de se tenir debout à cet endroit précis à moitié nue. Elle recula dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Booth attendit, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps là-dedans ?» demanda-t-il finalement.

«Je ne sais pas où vous rangez vos vêtements, et ce n'est pas facile de s'habiller les yeux fermés ! cria Brennan à travers la porte fermée. Comment attachez-vous cette chose ?»

_N.B : en anglais, il y a un mot particulier pour «attacher sa cravate» : tie, qui est employé ici._

Booth était confus.

«La cravate ? Si vous avez bien mis tout le reste, vous n'avez plus besoin d'avoir les yeux fermés.

-Ils ne sont plus fermés maintenant...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans ? Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher là du tout, vous savez...je me suis déjà vu avant...avez-vous...»

Booth fut interrompu par Brennan qui sortait de la chambre.

«C'est une explication logique, dit-elle.

-Vous êtes la scientifique, trouvez une explication à tout ça !

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous est arrivé ; ça ne devrait pas être possible. Je ne peux rien expliquer de tout ceci.»

Booth soupira, secouant la tête.

«Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que nous...avons échangé nos corps ?»

Brennan resta silencieuse mais elle pensait :

«Je déteste dire ça mais oui, je pense que c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait.»

«Mais comment ?» l'interrogea Booth.

Elle secoua la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'avait aucune réponse.

«Je dois travailler, je...nous avons une affaire» dit Booth avec un petit sourire incertain.

-Oh, très bien, allons-y.»

Brennan passa devant Booth, se dirigeant vers la porte. Sa voix la stoppa et elle se retourna.

«Bones ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment exactement sommes-nous supposés travailler tant que nous ressemblerons à ça ?»

Il montra son propre corps, _son _corps à elle.

Brennan le regarda, comme frappée par l'évidence qu'il lui avait fait réaliser. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au Jefferson en ressemblant à Booth. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Je suggère que nous échangions de travail ; vous à l'Institut et moi au F.B.I, jusqu'à ce que nous redevenions normaux, finit-elle par dire.

-Je ne peux pas faire votre travail ! s'exclama Booth. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire le mien, c'est...impossible...

-Avez-vous une meilleure idée ?»

Booth soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

«Très bien. Le F.B.I a envoyé des restes au Jefferson, je suis...je devrais aller vérifier.»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Vous allez identifier des restes humains ? gloussa-t-elle.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Bones.

-Oui, mais c'est impossible pour quelqu'un comme vous de...

-Merci beaucoup, la coupa Booth en marmonnant. Soit, donc vous n'êtes pas bonne à faire mon travail.

-Bien meilleure que vous à faire le mien, j'en suis sûre» soutint-elle.

Booth soupira, détestant admettre qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il allait ressembler à un idiot. Ou plutôt...il allait _la _faire ressembler à une idiote.

«Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre des congés maladie ou autre chose ?

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Je viens avec vous. Nous devrions rester aussi près l'un de l'autre que possible.»

Booth la regarda.

«Je, euh...» Brennan réalisa ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. «Dans un but totalement scientifique, bien sûr.

-Oui, bien sûr.»


	3. Chapter 3

_Un petit troisième avant de partir pour deux semaines. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai internet pour poster le chapitre 4._

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

Chapitre 3

Booth regarda les os sur la table qui était en face de lui. Par chance, la matinée avait débuté avec du travail de bureau, et Booth s'était enorgueilli d'arriver à faire le travail de Brennan aussi bien. C'était avant que les restes lui soient amenés. Il avait tout d'abord improvisé et s'était échappé avec malgré quelques regards perplexes, mais maintenant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il les regardait, souhaitant que quelque chose jaillisse de son esprit.

Brennan s'inclina vers lui, murmurant des faits dans son oreille.

Booth fronça les sourcils : il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit.

«Quoi ? Sa radio est cassée ? lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Radius.

-Exact» marmonna Booth. Ensuite il se racla la gorge, souriant timidement aux fouines qui le regardaient. Il était sur le point de parler à nouveau lorsqu'Angela leva la main pour lui demander de se taire.

«Ma chérie, dit-elle. Tu as agi bizarrement toute la matinée, que se passe-t-il ?»

Booth regarda Brennan pour lui demander silencieusement de l'aide.

«Tout va bien ! dit-elle avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Booth lui lança un regard agacé.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Booth, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?»

Brennan et Booth se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

«Euh...» dirent-ils en même temps. À cet instant précis, aucun d'eux ne sut comment se sortir de là.

«Oui, finit par dire Booth. Booth, vous pourriez aller faire votre travail, vous savez ? Ou je pourrais y aller si vous préférez...»

Brennan secoua la tête, espérant qu'il allait voir la lueur d'alerte qui se promenait dans ses yeux. Il comprit et devint immédiatement silencieux.

Angela les regarda.

«Est-ce que vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose, vous deux ?

-Non ! dit Booth.

-Bien sûr que non ! fit Brennan.

-Je pense que si. Vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ? Parce que ça renverserait complètement votre monde, sourit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec Booth !»

Brennan regarda son amie, sans penser. Elle n'avait pas réalisé son erreur avant qu'Angela ne la regarde, un regard perplexe sur son visage.

«Je voulais dire, avec Bones.»

Elle s'était corrigée hâtivement, regardant son partenaire qui la fixait avec incrédulité. Elle détestait ça, ça la rendait confuse et maladroite. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais avaient-ils le choix ?

Ce fut Booth qui réalisa que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne pourrait pas faire le travail de Brennan si sa vie ne tenait qu'à ça. Il n'était pas un scientifique, et essayer d'agir comme tel ne faisait que le faire paraître plus bête qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

«Je ne me sens pas bien ; je devrais rentrer chez moi, dit-il brusquement.

Brennan avait dirigé son regard sur les restes humains, faisant une analyse dans sa tête. Maintenant sa tête s'était relevée et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Booth. Elle voulait protester, mais le regard qu'il lui adressa lui fit réaliser qu'il était sérieux.

Angela hocha la tête, mais elle regardait toujours son ami avec interrogation.

«Nous aurons certainement identifié cet homme quand tu seras revenue» dit-elle en dernier.

Booth hocha la tête.

«Merci.»

Il se retourna.

«Bones, vous venez ?»

Aucun des deux partenaires ne remarqua l'erreur, mais Angela si.

Étendu sur le canapé chez Brennan, Booth se sentait beaucoup mieux et il était sûr qu'elle aussi.

«Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? pleurnicha-t-il, tournant sa tête pour pouvoir voir sa partenaire. C'est un désastre ; tout le monde va penser qu'on a perdu la tête.»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison, évidemment. Cette journée avait été horrible. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment agir. Ils avaient chacun appelé l'autre par son vrai nom, mais faux pour les autres, et dit de fausses choses aux mauvaises places. Mais à la consternation de Booth, Brennan avait étonnamment agi bien comme lui pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé au bureau. Il avait presque été heureux lorsqu'elle avait fait une erreur et commencé à faire un discours de fouine devant Cullen.

Booth se décala ; il était donc à moitié allongé, le dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé et les jambes allongées en travers des cuisses de Brennan.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? se plaignit Brennan.

-Hey, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes jambes, ce sont les vôtres. Elles sont belles, sourit Booth.

-Merci, je suppose.» Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Elle appuya ses bras sur ses jambes, appuyant son dos contre les coussins.

«Pourquoi avez-vous dit _«je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Booth» _? demanda soudainement Booth.

-Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait» répondit Brennan, ne comprenant pas la question. Elle avait juste dit la vérité.

Booth soupira, et secoua ensuite sa tête souriante.

«Oui, mais vous l'avez dit via _mon_ corps. Vous avez fait sonner ça comme si j'avais dit que je n'avais pas eu de...de relation sexuelle avec moi-même, ou quelque chose dans le même genre.»

Brennan les surprit tous les deux en riant.

Booth sembla offensé.

«Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ça l'est en réalité, rit Brennan. Angela doit penser que vous êtes fou.

-Oh mon dieu.»

Booth laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

«C'est insensé !»

Il l'étudia pendant un moment, ayant encore besoin d'un moment pour accepter que c'était son propre corps et son propre visage qu'il regardait.

«Nous devons corriger ça, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, dit-il. D'accord ?»

Brennan haussa les épaules.

«Je n'en ai aucune idée» avoua-t-elle. Elle détestait ne pas tout savoir, mais cette fois elle ne savait vraiment rien.

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas, il n'attend que vous !_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Bonne nouvelle : j'ai internet ! Donc pas de longue interruption. Pour fêter ça, voilà le quatrième chapitre._

Chapitre 4

Un coup à la porte rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis que ni Brennan ni Booth ne savait quoi dire. Brennan alla automatiquement ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut debout face-à-face avec une Angela estomaquée qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait encore fait une erreur. Angela ne savait pas ce qui leur était arrivé : pour elle, c'était Booth qui avait ouvert la porte.

Brennan sourit timidement, se sentant soudainement stupide.

«JE LE SAVAIS ! s'exclama Angela. Vous _couchez_ avec Brennan, sourit-elle. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là.

-Angela, commença Brennan. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Non ! protesta Booth. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'en parlerions à personne. Si cela se savait...je perdrais probablement mon travail. Le F.B.I ne comprendrait pas.»

Angela bâilla, pensant que leur plaisanterie ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie. Seulement cela semblait être beaucoup plus que ça. Si Brennan avait peur de perdre son travail parce qu'elle était impliquée avec Booth, ça devait être sérieux. Mais...Angela fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi Brennan avait-elle dit «_le F.B.I ne comprendrait pas» _lorsqu'elle avait fait référence à sontravail _à elle_ ?

«Que se passe-t-il ?» finit-elle par demander.

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

«Nous devons le lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle peut nous aider, murmura Brennan.

-Je n'aime pas ça, lui répondit Booth au même niveau.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Booth.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous appelez-vous vous-même, Booth ?

-Nous avons échangé nos corps» lâcha Brennan avant que Booth ait une quelconque chance de la stopper. Il la fixa d'un regard accusateur, mais sur le moment elle n'y prêta pas attention. Cela devait être dit, et Angela savait garder un secret.

Seulement...elle rit.

«Bien sûr...je vois ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais ça ne marche pas.

-Nous n'essayons pas de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est la vérité !»

Angela secoua la tête.

«Booth.»

Elle regarda celui qu'elle pensait être Booth. Puis elle tourna son regard vers Brennan.

«Ma chérie, ne me mens pas. Je ne le dirai à personne ; je trouve ça mignon que vous deux sortiez enfin ensemble.»

Booth soupira.

«Elle ne ment pas» dit-il malgré lui.

Angela leva un sourcil.

«Elle ?

-Oui, c'est vrai» fit Brennan.

Elle commença à dire des termes scientifiques sans plan précis et totalement aléatoires parce qu'elle savait que Booth ne pourrait même pas les prononcer. Juste pour être sûre, elle ajouta quelques lignes de latin et finit son discours avec une citation parfaite en japonais.

Quand elle finit, les yeux d'Angela étaient une gamme de surprise. Elle jeta un bref regard à Booth avant de revenir à Brennan.

«Vous ne pouvez pas connaître tout ça Booth. Pas de problème» dit-elle. Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'ils venaient juste de lui dire. Mais comment pouvait-elle le nier après avoir entendu _ça _? C'était bien Brennan, mais ça venait de la bouche de Booth. Angela était confuse.

Elle soupira.

«D'accord, commença-t-elle. On dit que je vous crois.»

Elle regarda devant et derrière.

«Lequel de vous deux est Brennan ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-C'est moi, répondit immédiatement Brennan. Je...je suis là, ajouta-t-elle, gesticulant avec le corps de Booth.

-C'est elle, répéta Booth. Dieu sait ce qu'elle va me faire lorsque je ne serai pas à côté.»

Il essayait de plaisanter, mais Brennan ne comprit pas la blague.

Elle rougit, le fixant.

«Je ne...» Sa voix se tut. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de lui faire des promesses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Ça lui apparut soudainement ; _cette _pensée ne s'appliquait pas seulement à elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'_il _voudrait faire à son corps _à elle_.

«Qu'est-ce que _vous _allez faire ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

-Rien !»

Booth avait presque crié.

«Bon sang Bones, marmonna-t-il, se sentant embarrassé simplement à l'idée de tirer profit de _porter _son corps à elle.

-Oh...mon...dieu, dit soudain Angela. Je vous crois complètement. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est possible, mais je vous crois.» Elle sourit.

Booth regarda Brennan et réalisa qu'elle semblait juste aussi gênée que lui.

«Angela, ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît ?»

Angela hocha la tête.

«D'accord, pour le moment, dit-elle. Je vais vous laisser à ça, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.»

Elle sourit, commençant à se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

«Ma chérie, si j'étais toi, j'aurais des relations sexuelles là tout de suite.»

Angela disparut, les laissant tous les deux, Booth et Brennan. Ils regardaient la porte fermée, des regards horrifiés sur leurs visages.

_Une (petite ?) review svp ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont géniales !_

Chapitre 5

Lorsque le soleil matinal brilla de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Brennan fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Encore à moitié endormie, elle tourna sa tête et vit...elle-même. Elle fut bouche bée, pensant que peut-être elle dormait encore. Cela prit plusieurs minutes à son esprit pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé et, lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela voulait dire une autre journée à ressembler à Booth, elle gémit.

Non qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait, en fait elle faisait plus qu'aimer _ça. _Mais elle préférait admirer ces regards dans des circonstances légèrement plus normales.

«Hey, soupira Booth d'une voix fatiguée. Nous avons dormi sur le canapé ?

-Oui, confirma Brennan. Il semble que ce soit ce que nous avons fait.

-Euh...quel jour sommes-nous ?»

Brennan gloussa en voyant son regard confus.

«Samedi.

-Oh merci Seigneur.» Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle lui envoya un regard plein de questions.

«Pas de travail.

-Oh.»

Booth s'assit, étirant ses bras. Il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

«Où allez-vous ?» demanda Brennan.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

«Où ai-je l'air d'aller, Bones ? Je vais prendre une douche.»

Brennan hocha distraitement la tête. Mais _ça_ la frappa juste après. Elle se leva brusquement.

«NON !» s'exclama-t-elle, peut-être trop fort, mais elle s'en fichait à ce moment-là.

Booth s'arrêta à nouveau pour la regarder.

«Vous...vous ne pouvez pas faire ça» balbutia-t-elle nerveusement.

Booth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

«Pourquoi pas ?»

Brennan se sentit soudainement très gênée.

«Oh, eh bien...c'est...c'est mon corps que vous allez laver. Je ne pense pas que je sois à l'aise avec ça» finit-elle par dire.

Booth sembla réfléchir à ça pendant un bon moment, mais ensuite il sourit.

«Quoi ? Vous préférez être toute sale ? la taquina-t-il.

-Eh bien, non mais...»

Sa voix se tut ; elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

«Bones, c'est juste une douche.»

Brennan grimaça à cette pensée, mais elle se força à être rationnelle à ce propos. Ce n'était en effet qu'une douche. Finalement elle hocha la tête et soupira, vaincue.

«Très bien» marmonna-t-elle, se rasseyant.

Booth sourit.

«Je vous promets que je ne vais pas...euh...regarder...»

Brennan le foudroya du regard.

«Menteur.»

Alors qu'elle était assise, entendant l'eau couler, elle ressentit soudainement le besoin de voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela la rendit folle de ne pas savoir. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais elle avait une idée. Cette situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante de toute façon. Brennan se sentit soudainement brave et aventureuse. Booth allait regretter de lui avoir fait ça.

Avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Brennan se leva et marcha silencieusement vers la porte fermée de la salle de bains. Elle poussa prudemment la poignée, essayant de vérifier s'il avait fermé la porte. Ça n'était pas fermé. Brennan sourit, se battant contre sa soudaine nervosité et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement déshabillée, elle poussa la porte jusqu'à l'ouvrir et entra à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle resta figée au milieu de la pièce. Booth ne l'avait pas encore entendue et pendant un moment elle sentit qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis et partir. Elle ignora son sentiment de gêne et poussa le rideau de la douche sur le côté avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

«Quelle serait votre réaction si je vous rejoignais ?»

Les yeux de Booth s'agrandirent, sous le choc tandis qu'il la regardait.

«Bones !»

Il était bouche bée.

«Que diable faites-vous là ?

-Je prends une douche, répondit-elle simplement, entrant dans la douche, appréciant l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage.

-Mais...» Il ne put pas parler. Il n'y avait juste aucune chance pour qu'il puisse former une phrase cohérente alors qu'elle était debout vraiment très près de lui. Il était abasourdi.

Brennan sourit.

«Vous n'êtes plus si arrogant maintenant ?»

Booth ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il se sentait gêné, embarrassé et choqué, le tout au même moment. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à se sauver, mais comme le choc avait lentement commencé à disparaître, il décida de terminer sa douche, essayant d'ignorer le fait que Brennan était là avec lui.

«Mon Dieu vous êtes...je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait quelque chose comme ça» réussit-il finalement à dire.

Brennan sourit juste, sachant que si elle avait été dans son propre corps, elle n'aurait pas pu. Mais ça c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir honteuse ou embarrassée à cet instant.

Bien, voilà ce qu'elle pensa. Avec l'eau qui coulait, aucun d'eux n'entendait le petit coup sur la porte de la salle de bains et Angela appeler Brennan.

_Un petit clic sur le bouton vert svp !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, autant à moi qu'à la véritable auteur Miss P._

Chapitre 6

«Ma chérie, je sais que tu es là, j'entends la douche ! appela Angela à travers la porte fermée. Hey ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler !»

Angela soupira. Était-elle sourde ?

«Brennan !»

Elle avait appelé plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse. Angela haussa les épaules. Ne voulant pas attendre que Brennan ait fini, elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et entra dans la salle de bains.

«Ma chérie !» appela-t-elle.

Brennan et Booth se raidirent au son de la voix de l'artiste.

«C'est Angela, murmura Brennan, constatant l'évidence.

-Oui, je l'entends, faites quelque chose Bones ! murmura Booth, un peu paniqué.

-Non, _vous _faites quelque chose, sauf si vous voulez qu'elle me voie comme ça» répondit Brennan, agissant avec le corps dans lequel elle était.

Booth la regarda, sous le choc car il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

«OH MON DIEU !» s'exclama soudain Angela. Booth est là avec toi, constata-elle. Et ne le nie pas ; je vous entends.»

Il y eut un long silence. Brennan finit par dire :

«Oui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.» Booth essaya de se défendre. «Vous voulez bien euh...vous savez...sortir de là ? ajouta-t-il.

Angela gloussa.

«Donc pas le droit de jeter un petit coup d'œil ? les taquina-t-elle. Ma chérie, ne vas-tu pas me laisser jeter un œil ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois la seule qui puisse voir Booth nu.»

Brennan répondit quelque chose, mais Booth ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer le mur dans l'espoir de se sortir de cet enfer. Si un trou dans le sol s'était ouvert là et à ce moment précis, il aurait volontiers plongé droit dedans. Cette situation ne pouvait sûrement pas être plus embarrassante.

À son plus grand étonnement, la logique de Brennan le fit changer d'avis.

«Je ne pense pas que Booth serait à l'aise avec ça, même si il n'a rien de quoi avoir honte. En fait, il est très bien proportionné» dit-elle, terre-à-terre. Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

«Voulez-vous ?

-Non Bones, je ne veux sûrement pas, marmonna-t-il, espérant que ses joues (à lui), ou...d'accord, ses joues (à elle) ne soient pas trop rouges à cet instant.

Note de la traductrice : possessifs intraduisibles «his» pour le premier, «her» pour le second «ses».

Angela rit.

«D'accord, j'y vais, mais dépêchez-vous.»

Elle partit, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.

Angela attendait sur le canapé quand Booth et Brennan sortirent finalement de la salle de bains. Aucun d'eux ne regarda directement vers elle. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent.

Angela sourit, sentant la gêne qui émanait d'eux.

«Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez pris une douche ensemble» rit-elle doucement. Était-ce...» Elle fut coupée.

«Angela, stop. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?»

Angela soupira, ne voulant pas laisser le sujet de la douche en suspens.

«D'accord, finit-elle par dire. J'étais dans mon lit la nuit dernière et j'ai soudainement pensé à ce film, Freaky Friday, et j'ai réalisé qu'exactement la même chose que celle qui arrive dans le film vous est arrivée.» Elle marqua une pause, observant les deux partenaires.

Ils la fixaient tous les deux ; de l'impatience et de la perplexité se lisaient sur leurs visages.

«Et ? demanda Brennan.

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était de la fiction. Jusqu'à vous, ça l'était du moins.

-Et donc, comment arrangeons-nous ça ?» demanda impatiemment Booth, désireux d'avoir quelques nouvelles positives.

Angela sourit timidement.

«Je ne suis pas sûre. Vous est-il arrivé de casser un gâteau chinois* ?»

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était une plaisanterie. Peut-être une mauvaise blague, mais leurs regards sur leurs deux visages la firent réaliser que ce n'était pas une blague pour eux. Angela arqua un sourcil, les fixant comme si elle avait finalement tout compris.

«Vous l'avez fait ?

-Oui, nous avons mangé au restaurant chinois, et lorsque nous allions partir, cette vieille femme nous a donné à chacun un gâteau. Il y avait un texte à l'intérieur mais ça ne voulait rien dire, expliqua Brennan.

-C'était juste avant ! s'exclama Angela. C'est forcément ça !

-Quoi ? demanda Booth. Le gâteau ?

-Non ! Le texte, la prophétie.

-La prophétie ?» Brennan fronça les sourcils. «Je ne vois pas comment un morceau de papier pourrait...» Elle fut coupée.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?»

Chacun regarda l'autre avant de revenir à Angela.

«Je ne me souviens pas, soupira Booth.

-_Un voyage commencera bientôt. _Brennan s'arrêta pour réfléchir. _C'est le prix de se refléter dans d'autres yeux. Lorsque vous verrez ce que vous manquez, un amour désintéressé vous rechangera, _cita-t-elle. Ça n'a aucun sens.»

Angela était silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. Son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle sourit.

«Bien sûr que si, ça a un sens ma chérie !» Elle sourit.

Brennan semblait dubitative.

«Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire» dit-elle finalement.

Angela roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«_Un amour désintéressé vous changera, _répéta-t-elle. Je pense que tous les deux vous devriez vous asseoir et avoir une petite discussion.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Nous sommes assis et nous avons une discussion, là.

-Pas ce genre de discussion, Bones.» Booth la regarda dans les yeux. «Vous savez...le genre de discussion où l'on se fait des confidences, des confessions...»

Brennan semblait ne rien comprendre et Booth soupira.

Angela leur sourit.

«Heureusement, l'un de vous deux semble adopter mon point de vue.»

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois.

«Je voudrais pouvoir rester autour pour entendre ça, mais je dois y aller. Hey, qui sait, peut-être que lorsque je reviendrai vous serez redevenus normaux !»

En disant cela, elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la porte.

«Mais, Angela ! appela Brennan. Je ne comprends pas.

-Booth a compris, lui. Demande lui !» Elle sourit.

La porte se ferma avant que Brennan puisse parler. Elle se tourna vers Booth avec une mine exaspérée sur le visage. Elle soupira et ses traits s'adoucirent un peu. La question était claire dans ses yeux, mais Booth ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Ces jours-ci, on aurait dit que, quoi qu'il fasse, la maladresse et la gêne le suivaient comme son ombre. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en débarrasser, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, c'était toujours là, se cachant dans les coins, attendant juste pour attaquer.

Il soupira et grimaça.

«Elle voulait dire que...que nous...euh...nous...» Sa voix se coupa net. Pourquoi Angela n'avait-elle pas expliqué ça à Brennan ?

«D'accord, j'y vais en premier. Mais après, c'est votre tour, d'accord ? dit-il, faisant une prière mentale à Dieu pour que ça marche.

Brennan allait le questionner lorsqu'il continua.

«Je vous aime.»

Quel que soit ce qu'elle essayait de dire, ça mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle le fixa, choquée.

«Quoi ?» murmura-t-elle finalement.

_gâteau* : «fortune cookie» en anglais. Ce sont les petits gâteaux chinois que vous ouvrez en deux. À l'intérieur, il y a un morceau de papier, sur lequel il y a un proverbe, une maxime. C'est appelé une prophétie._

_**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Brennan était choquée. Elle était sûre de l'avoir bien entendu, mais pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Cela prit plusieurs secondes de silence et de gêne avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qu'Angela voulait dire. _«Un amour désintéressé vous changera». _Est-ce que le simple fait de dire qu'ils s'aimaient allait tout arranger ?Elle ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait, mais elle se sentit soudainement déçue en sachant que _cela _était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça.

«Je vous aime aussi» lâcha-t-elle. Booth grinça des dents lorsqu'il l'entendit dire ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il le voulait, plus que tout autre chose. Mais c'était la façon dont elle l'avait dit qui le dérangeait.

Il soupira.

«Peut-être que vous devriez au moins essayer d'entendre comment vous le dites» marmonna-t-il. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens pour elle ; elle pourrait au mieux avoir dit _bonjour _ou _à plus tard_.

«Mais c'est faux.»

Booth la fixa.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?»

Brennan fut choquée de voir la douleur sur son visage. Elle soupira, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de parler à nouveau.

«Je...si...bien sûr que si» confessa-t-elle finalement.

Cette révélation mit un sourire sur le visage de Booth. Mais Brennan, elle, elle n'était pas très heureuse.

«Ça ne marche pas. Je suis toujours dans votre corps.» Elle avait constaté l'évidence.

Booth fronça les sourcils.

«Hey» s'exclama soudainement Brennan. Booth avait presque bondi à sa soudaine exclamation.

«Peut-être que ce n'est pas de que nous disons, mais ce que nous faisons, songea-t-elle. Cette remarque amena un regard perplexe de Booth.

«Nous devrions essayer de nous embrasser.»

La respiration de Booth faillit s'arrêter. Il la fixa, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

«Nous embrasser ? répéta-t-il comme un idiot.

-Oui, je crois que vous êtes habitué à embrasser ; ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous.»

Booth grogna. Était-elle sérieuse ? Il hocha finalement la tête, tout à coup nerveux.

«Êtes-vous sûre de vous ? Je veux dire...nous ne sommes pas...nous sommes comme ça, dit-il en désignant leurs deux corps. Ça ne va pas être...vous savez, euh...bizarre ?

-Ça va être un baiser expérimental» dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Booth arqua un sourcil.

«Expérimental ?

-Oui.»

Peut-être que ça le serait pour elle, mais d'une certaine façon il en doutait. Sentant la façon dont elle le fit, il était sûr qu'elle devait être au moins un peu nerveuse. Avant qu'il puisse davantage penser à cela, Brennan se rapprocha de lui et se pencha, plaçant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Booth ne pouvait pas bouger, mais sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes fit lentement baisser le choc et il finit par répondre à ce baiser. D'abord tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était combien il était étrange d'embrasser ses propres lèvres, mais ensuite il pensa à elle. Sachant que c'était Brennan qui contrôlait ces lèvres lui fit tout oublier à propos de leur situation et il se perdit dans le merveilleux sentiment qui le remplissait.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, leurs deux visages étaient troublés et respirer n'était pas aussi facile que cela pouvait l'être. Ils fixaient l'autre, attendant nerveusement que quelque chose change.

«Oh !» s'exclama soudainement Brennan. Il la regarda, attendant presque que quelque chose se passe. Était-ce cela ? Allaient-ils se retransformer ? Mais elle parut...surprise.

«Je pense que votre corps est en train de réagir au baiser» dit-elle.

Booth la fixa, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas de quoi elle parlait. Réagir, comme en changeant ? Puis ça le frappa et il sentit ses joues rougir.

«Ça n'a pas à être honteux.» Brennan avait saisi son soudain changement d'humeur.

«L'excitation sexuelle est naturelle pour tous les humains et pour un homme c'est...»

Elle se tut car Booth s'était soudainement levé. Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il s'éloigna, quittant rapidement la pièce.

Brennan le fixa.

«Booth ? appela-t-elle.

-Juste...regardez un film ou autre chose, cria-t-il.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? Voulez-vous le regarder avec moi ?

-Non !

-Mais...que faites-vous là-bas ?

-Rien !

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air énervé.

-Non, c'est juste que...Dieu ! Bones !»

Booth revint, mais il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes juste...ne dites pas de choses comme ça, d'accord ?»

Brennan semblait confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

«D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Si ça vous fait vous sentir embarrassé, je ne mentionnerai pas ça. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous sentiriez gêné. Je suis sûre que vous avez expérimenté ça un grand nombre de fois.»

Booth considéra la possibilité de se cacher quelque part où elle ne pourrait jamais le trouver, mais à la place il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit aussi loin d'elle que possible.

«C'est différent, marmonna-t-il, toujours embarrassé.

-Oui, je suis dans votre corps et vous êtes dans le mien.

-Exactement, Bones.»

**Allez hop ! Lâchez les reviews ! Prochain chapitre dimanche soir.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 8. Merci à Mlissa et à Low pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à toutes celles (et peut-être ceux) qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris ou encore à leurs alertes. Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer.  
><strong>_

Chapitre 8

Booth fixait Brennan avec incrédulité.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir, finit-il par dire. C'est une fête pour le personnel du Jefferson ; moi je suis du F.B.I pour l'amour de Dieu !»

Brennan regarda en arrière, perplexe.

«Booth, bien sûr que vous devez y aller, vous êtes moi. Quand j'y pense, c'est en fait moi qui ne dois pas y aller.»

Il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il grimaça.

«Très bien, soupira-t-il. Bien sûr.»

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réellement et complètement oublié la situation dans laquelle ils étaient soi-disant. Bien sûr qu'il devait participer ; il était supposé y aller en tant que Brennan.

«Et c'est ce soir ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bones, je vais juste y aller comme ça.»

Il regarda le jean et le chemisier qu'il portait.

«Ou...pas ? Devez-vous porter une robe ?»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Oui.

-Oh mon Dieu.»

Quelques heures plus tard, Brennan était allée chez Booth prendre un costume, et lorsqu'elle était revenue dans son propre appartement, elle s'attendait à ce que Booth soit habillé. Mais elle le trouva dans sa chambre, cherchant dans son placard, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une culotte et un soutien-gorge.

Brennan s'arrêta net devant la porte, le fixant du regard.

«Pourquoi vous promenez-vous à moitié nu ?» demanda-t-elle.

Booth sursauta quand il entendit sa voix. Il lui sourit timidement.

«Je ne sais pas quoi porter, avoua-t-il, fouillant la chambre du regard. Les vêtements étaient jetés tout autour du lit. Les yeux de Brennan s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit le désordre qu'il était parvenu à mettre. Booth prit une des robes et la leva pour que Brennan la voie.

«Celle-ci ?»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Pour une réception officielle ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à la mettre, c'est...c'est...euh...vous savez...sexy.»

Brennan ne pouvait le nier. Mais la petite chose noire qu'il tenait était beaucoup trop moulante et beaucoup trop courte. Elle secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas approprié» finit-elle par dire, relevant la tête vers Booth. Elle lui prit la robe des mains et la rangea dans le placard. Après un moment, elle brandit une robe verte.

«Essayez celle-là.»

Booth s'exécuta. Brennan l'aida avec la fermeture éclair.

«Ça a l'air bien» dit-elle, regardant la partie haute de la robe. Elle atteignait les genoux et tourbillonnait quand il tournait.

«Vous avez raison. Ça vous va très bien Bones.»

Booth se tourna vers un miroir et sourit en voyant son reflet.

«Maintenant nous sommes prêts à partir !»

Brennan secoua la tête, recevant un regard perplexe et un sourcil levé.

«Vous devez vous maquiller, dit Brennan.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais pas me maquiller.

-Ça va sembler étrange si vous ne le faites pas. Je n'irais jamais à un dîner ou à une fête sans au moins du fond de teint, du mascara et du rouge à lèvres.»

Booth semblait ne rien y comprendre. Brennan soupira, quitta la chambre et revint avec une boîte qu'elle tendit à Booth.

Il regarda à l'intérieur, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait là plus que les trois objets qu'elle avait cités.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je pensais que vous connaissiez beaucoup plus de choses sur les femmes Booth, se plaignit Brennan.

-Je connais...des choses. Vous savez, les choses importantes» se défendit-il.

Brennan soupira.

«Maintenant, mettez du maquillage. Je ne veux pas être en retard.»

Booth soupira, mais il disparut dans la salle de bains. Il commença à sortir des produits de la boîte et les aligna sur le comptoir, les fixant comme si il espérait qu'ils allaient lui dire quoi faire.

Qu'est-ce que Brennan avait dit ? Fond de teint... Booth lit les étiquettes et prit une petite bouteille dont il pensait que c'était la bonne. Mais il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun indice sur comment l'appliquer. Abandonnant, il la reposa et chercha le rouge à lèvres. Alors qu'il allait le prendre, il réalisa qu'il y en avait de plusieurs couleurs. Il y en avait au moins cinq devant lui. Booth fronça les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ça n'allait pas marcher.

«Euh...Bones ?» appela-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un regard interrogateur le fixant.

«Quoi ?

-Euh...» Booth se sentit soudain stupide. «Euh je ne sais pas...euh...vous savez...

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ?» proposa Brennan. Booth soupira, soulagé.

«Ça serait super Bones !»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle le faisait pivoter pour qu'ils se retrouvent face-à-face. Elle prit le fond de teint qu'il avait examiné plus tôt et le lui appliqua sur les paupières. Il la regarda alors qu'elle mettait quelque chose de liquide et de beige sur les bouts de ses doigts. Elle se rapprocha et atteignit son visage. Booth recula.

«Restez immobile ! le gronda Brennan.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Est-ce que c'est sans danger ?

-Taisez-vous simplement.»

Brennan l'interrompit, quel que soit ce qu'il allait dire, lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec son visage (à lui). Elle commença à caresser son visage, commençant par les joues, et fit son chemin jusqu'à la mâchoire, traçant le contour des lèvres. Booth dut beaucoup se battre pour retenir un gémissement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça serait si agréable de se maquiller. Ses doigts contre sa peau envoyaient des frissons à travers l'ensemble de son corps et il réalisa subitement que ce n'était pas le maquillage qui lui faisait ça. C'était son contact.

Le contact fut de toute façon trop rapide, et lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts il souhaita presque qu'elle mettrait encore plus de cette chose.

Booth était trop pris dans ses propres pensées pour remarquer une petite brosse passer devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, il tira sa tête en arrière.

«Que diable faites-vous Bones ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris par la proximité de la brosse.

«Arrêtez d'être une mauviette, gloussa-t-elle. Restez immobile, ne clignez pas des yeux.»

Il s'assit, figé, n'osant pas bouger un muscle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se détendit nettement.

Brennan continua, appliquant le rouge à lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle prit du recul pour examiner son travail. Elle finit par dire :

«Vous êtes prêt.»

Avant que Booth ait une chance de parler, il remarqua quelque chose sur le côté. Surpris, il se tourna et vit Angela sourire derrière lui. Brennan se tourna aussi et souffla lorsqu'elle vit son amie.

«Angela ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais voir si tu voulais faire un tour au Jefferson. Mais je vois que tu amènes Booth, sourit-elle.

-Je dois le faire.»

Booth grogna, n'aimant pas la façon dont elle avait dit le «je dois le faire». Puis une autre pensée le frappa. Il fixa Angela.

«Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?»

Le sourire d'Angela s'élargit.

«Assez longtemps.»

_**Review svp ! Ça m'a pris plusieurs heures, alors s'il vous plaît faites un petit effort, ça ne prend pas longtemps !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh la honte ! Ça fait cinq jours que je n'ai rien mis ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai quelques problèmes ces derniers temps avec ma famille notamment. Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie...**

**Merci à diana, claire2626, Adle, Low, HuddyLoveFic et T'pau pour leurs reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 9, la fête au Jefferson. Que va-t-il se passer ? Roulement de tambours...le voilà !**

Chapitre 9

Angela et les deux partenaires arrivèrent au Jefferson avec une demi-heure de retard. La fête avait déjà commencé et les participants formaient des groupes, tenant des verres remplis de divers cocktails et des assiettes sur lesquelles étaient posés des petits fours. Ils riaient et parlaient.

Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps pour trouver le reste de l'équipe. Hodgins semblait ennuyé par la soirée ; Brennan savait à quel point il haïssait ce genre de choses. Camille, elle, semblait au contraire s'amuser, riant aux éclats avec un homme que Brennan reconnut mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment bien.

«Docteur Brennan !» Camille fit un geste de la main vers Booth (dans le corps de Brennan) Brennan réussit à maintenir sa bouche fermée et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que Booth semblait comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire. Camille se tourna ensuite vers celui qu'elle pensait être Booth.

Elle sembla...surprise.

«Seeley ! Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais ici.»

Brennan avait envie de rire. Si seulement elle savait.

«Bones voulait que je l'accompagne.»

Booth tiqua. Camille sourit.

«Ah vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ? Comme à un rancard ?» demanda Hodgins, trouvant finalement de l'intérêt à cette soirée. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

«Non, Boo...Bones et moi n'avons pas de rendez-vous. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce qu'un homme et une femme puissent juste être amis. Nous le faisons même très bien, expliqua-t-elle. Hodgins la fixa, pensant que c'était Booth.

«Hey mec ! Tu tournes autour de Brennan depuis trop longtemps ; tu commences à parler comme elle.»

Angela secoua la tête, amusée.

Booth s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Quelqu'un veut une boisson ? fit-il, affichant un sourire nerveux.

-Oui, moi, dit Brennan, profitant de l'occasion. Je viens avec vous.»

Une fois que les deux partenaires furent hors de vue et Camille repartie on-ne-sait-où, Hodgins se tourna vers Angela.

«Quelque chose se passe entre ces deux-là. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble mais qu'ils veulent garder ça secret ?»

Angela secoua la tête.

«Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Wow ! Toi, tu sais quelque chose, je me trompe ?

-Non.» Angela était embarrassée. Elle était à deux doigts de tout lui raconter, mais elle avait promis à Brennan. Elle soupira, pensant que peut-être son amie ne lui en voudrait pas trop si elle ne tenait pas parole. C'était juste trop fantastique pour rester secret.

Angela hésita.

«Allez, dis-moi !» Hodgins avait maintenant oublié le dépit d'être obligé de participer à une soirée à laquelle il ne voulait pas aller.

«D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne. Brennan m'a fait promettre la même chose.»

Hodgins acquiesça.

«As-tu vu le film «Freaky Friday» ?»

Hodgins hocha la tête.

«Oui, une mère et sa fille échangent de corps. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec...»

Il se tut, fixant Angela. Il secoua la tête.

«Non. Non, ça ne peut pas arriver dans la vraie vie.

-Apparemment si, dit Angela. C'est arrivé. Brennan et Booth ont été échangés, c'est pour ça qu'ils agissent si bizarrement, murmura-t-elle.

-Impossible» répéta Hodgins. Il regarda Angela, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es sérieuse ?»

Elle acquiesça.

«Ne le dis à personne.

-D'accord. Wow, c'est...super cool !»

Hodgins sourit. Il avait les yeux qui brillent, comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on vient de donner un nouveau jouet.

Juste à ce moment précis, Booth et Brennan revinrent un verre chacun à la main. Brennan fronça les sourcils : Hodgins ne cessait de la fixer.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

Il secoua la tête, essayant mais échouant à retenir un sourire.

Booth plissa les yeux, fixant Hodgins.

«Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-il.

-Il ne peut pas savoir, murmura Brennan.

-Je sais tout, bébé, sourit Hodgins. Et...je ne voulais pas vraiment t'appeler bébé.»

Brennan comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Elle fixa Angela et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

«Tu avais promis ! Comment as-tu pu le lui dire alors que tu savais que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache !

-Je suis désolée.»

Angela semblait regretter.

«Mais ma chérie, c'est tellement fantastique pour que je le garde pour moi toute seule. C'est juste Jack, personne d'autre ne sait.

-Et ça reste comme ça, d'accord ?»

Hodgins et Angela acquiescèrent.

«Mais vous devez l'admettre, c'est incroyablement cool !»

Jack avait les mêmes yeux brillants que précédemment.

Booth et Brennan réagirent simultanément, écarquillant les yeux.

«Quoi ? demanda Jack.

-La plupart du temps, nous trouvons juste ça...étrange, dit finalement Brennan.

-J'imagine, sourit Hodgins. Dites, vous avez pris une douche ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?» Brennan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il posait une question aussi personnelle comme ça.

Il rit.

«Ça a dû être...une expérience, posséder d'autres parties du corps et tout et tout.

-Ils se sont douchés ensemble, intervint Angela.

-C'est arrivé une fois, se défendit Booth. Et ce n'était pas mon idée.

-Épique, sourit Hodgins. Totalement...épique.

-Quoi donc ?» demanda soudainement Camille, revenant vers eux.

_**Vont-ils lui dire ? Vont-ils garder le secret ? (ça vous rappelle une émission en cours hein...) Suite samedi soir ou dimanche au plus tard.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut à tous ! Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Low, claire 2626 et à Adle pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux alertes et favoris.**_

Chapitre 10

«Angela ! C'est à plus de cinq heures de route. Tu es sûre que ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Ma chérie, s'il te plaît ! Si je n'avais pas cette fichue grippe, j'irais moi -même, mais je ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que j'ai mangé hier soir ?»

Brennan soupira. Elle avait espéré que cette journée commencerait mieux que celle d'avant, mais elle réalisa à ce moment-là que ça serait impossible tant qu'ils seraient piégés dans le corps de l'autre. La fête s'était terminée avec Hodgins et Camille qui avaient tous les deux découvert la vérité. Brennan détestait ça, détestait le fait qu'ils sachent tout. Ils s'amusaient à se moquer d'elle et de Booth, et il semblait que rien de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ne pouvait les faire redevenir normaux. Et, comme pour rendre les choses pires qu'elles n'étaient, Angela compliquait les choses encore plus. Brennan savait que c'était irrationnel, mais elle détestait l'idée de dire «non» à sa meilleure amie, en particulier quand elle était malade. Elle avait l'air très triste de manquer la vente aux enchères. Brennan grimaça et soupira, légèrement agacée.

«C'est au milieu de nulle part, prends Booth avec toi. Je n'aime pas l'idée de t'envoyer là-bas seule.

-Angela ! Je n'ai même pas encore accepté, et je sais prendre soin de moi. En plus, je suis sûre que Booth ne voudrait pas y aller.

-Bien sûr que si, et en plus...ça vous donnera le temps à tous les deux de travailler sur ce sentiment amoureux.»

Brennan pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire sur le visage de l'artiste. Elle était sur le point de parler lorsque Booth revint de la salle de bains. Il lui sourit.

«Attends un instant» dit Brennan à Angela.

«Booth, Angela a la grippe. Elle veut que nous allions à une vente aux enchères à la campagne pour lui acheter un tableau. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.»

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il sourit.

«Dites-lui que nous y allons.

-On y va ?

-Pourquoi pas ?»

Brennan haussa les épaules.

«Booth dit que nous irons, dit-elle dans le combiné.

-Merci ma chérie, tu es la meilleure. Tu embrasseras Booth pour moi ?

-Euh... hésita Brennan, regardant son partenaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée, considérant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

-Vous...oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?» Angela vomit. «Wow, c'est vraiment mon jour ma chérie !» Elle soupira. «Tu auras intérêt à tout me dire quand tu rentreras.»

Brennan grimaça mais acquiesça. Elles raccrochèrent et Brennan se tourna vers Booth.

«Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. Ça va être une longue route et je veux être sûre de la faire à une heure correcte, dit-elle.

-Wow ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était...vous savez, maintenant.

-Vous aviez des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

-Eh bien...non, mais...

-Mais quoi ?»

Booth haussa les épaules.

«Non, rien. Allons-y.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons passer chez vous ? J'ai besoin de changer de vêtements.

-Euh...bien sûr Bones.»

Habillée d'un jean et d'une des tee-shirts blancs de Booth, Brennan était prête à partir. Lorsqu'elle remonta dans le SUV, elle reçut un sourcil levé et un petit sifflement de la part de Booth.

Elle sourit, mais une interrogation était évidente dans ses yeux.

«Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Le tee-shirt ?»

Booth hocha la tête.

«Dans votre placard.»

Booth soupira, roulant des yeux à cette réponse.

«Je pensais en prendre un noir, mais le blanc marque mieux le contraste avec vos cheveux et ça fait paraître votre peau plus brune. En fait, le blanc est une couleur qui met beaucoup plus en valeur votre corps, constata-t-elle.

-Wow Bones, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à la mode, plaisanta-t-il, essayant de cacher la gêne que ses mots avaient créée.

-Je ne suis pas à la mode, c'était juste une observation que j'ai faite en m'habillant. Je pense aussi que ce tee-shirt, compte tenu de sa matière fine, montre vos muscles d'une façon très attirante.

-C'est super Bones, murmura Booth, souhaitant désespérément que cette conversation prenne un autre tournant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait, c'était même très flatteur, et cela faisait un peu augmenter son ego. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Donc... commença-t-il. Vous me trouvez très attirant ?»

Cela prit Brennan au dépourvu et elle le regarda simplement pendant un moment. Elle hocha la tête.

«Oui» avoua-t-elle.

Booth rit doucement, mais il redevint silencieux lorsque la voiture sortit de la ville. 

_**Petit chapitre, mais review quand même svp ! La suite...je ne sais pas trop quand, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic et ça me prend beaucoup de temps, de même que mes problèmes familiaux. J'essaierai de le mettre avant mercredi. N'oubliez pas...l'histoire ! (encore une émission, moi faut que j'arrête un peu la télé là...)  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais je n'a pas eu le temps de poster hier. Merci à claire 2626 et à sonia pour leurs reviews.**_

Chapitre 11

Ils étaient arrivés à la vente aux enchères en moins de cinq heures. Plus vers quatre heures, et Brennan était heureuse qu'Angela ait mal calculé la distance.

Le tableau qu'Angela voulait était maintenant sur la banquette arrière, avec un paquet de chips, deux bouteilles de Coca Cola et des pommes. Booth et Brennan prirent le chemin de la maison. Le sentiment amoureux sur lequel ils étaient supposés travailler avait été oublié depuis longtemps car ils mouraient d'envie tous les deux de sortir de la voiture et de courir loin de l'autre.

«Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec votre estomac» dit soudainement Booth. Brennan mit automatiquement une main sur son ventre (le sien, celui du corps de Booth). Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne sens rien qui sort de l'ordinaire» dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Booth secoua la tête.

«Ça, c'est mon estomac Bones. J'ai dit le vôtre.

-Oh, vous demandiez...ce qui n'allait pas avec mon corps ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.

-Comment suis-je censée le savoir ? Je ne peux pas le sentir.»

Booth soupira.

«C'est comme...des coups.» Il regarda Brennan. «Est-ce que c'est...vous savez, normal ?»

Il y eut un silence. Brennan réfléchissait et à la grande surprise de Booth elle sourit. Elle finit par dire :

«Oui. En fait, je suis très heureuse.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Booth. Comment des crampes d'estomac peuvent-elles être une bonne chose ? Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas vraiment être contente, Bones. Ce n'est _pas _normal.»

Mais Brennan continuait à sourire.

«J'avais peur d'être enceinte, avoua-t-elle. Booth la fixa, ne comprenant pas son sourire.

-Oh, c'est...c'est...» Il ne savait pas quoi dire. «Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec...», Sa voix se tut alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Le regard perplexe sur son visage se changea en horreur et en incrédulité. Il secoua sa tête.

«Je ne veux plus de ce corps» marmonna-t-il. Brennan rit.

«Ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai des tampons dans mon sac si vous voulez.» Elle fit une pause et soupira de soulagement. «Je suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas être enceinte. Nick était bon au lit mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un père. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir d'enfant avec lui.

-Vous ne pourriez pas...vous savez...avez-vous déjà pensé à garder ce genre de choses pour vous ?

-Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas parler de sexe, c'est aussi naturel que de brosser vos dents.

-Vous pensez que le sexe est comme brosser ses dents ?»

Brennan le regarda. Booth leva les yeux au ciel et le regard perplexe sur son visage la fit glousser. Booth finit par suggérer :

«Vous savez quoi ? Nous devrions peut-être changer de sujet.»

Brennan hocha la tête.

«Très bien. Parlons de nos corps.

-Quoi ?

-La situation dans laquelle nous sommes, ce qu'Angela a dit. Peut-être que nous devrions...» Elle fut coupée.

«Peut-être que nous pourrions ne pas parler du tout.»

Brennan soupira et garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par dire :

«Vous êtes en colère.»

Booth fit «non» de la tête.

«Non, je ne suis pas en colère...c'est juste que...»

Il secoua la tête, agacé.

Aucun d'eux ne parla après ça, pas même quand Booth s'arrêta pour une «pause pipi. Il était sûr que Brennan lui ferait un discours et l'agacerait encore. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle garda le silence. Au lieu de cela, elle avait ouvert une des bouteilles de Coca et mangeait une pomme lorsqu'il revint dans la voiture. Sans rien dire, elle lui proposa le Coca une fois qu'il fut assis dans le véhicule.

«Merci Bones» murmura-t-il, lui prenant la bouteille. Elle hocha la tête.

«C'est comme s'il allait pleuvoir» commenta-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

Alors que Booth venait de démarrer la voiture et de reprendre la route, la première goutte de pluie tomba sur le pare-brise. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Booth finit par rompre le silence :

«Vous pensez qu'Angela avait raison ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Brennan. Peut-être que nous resterons toujours comme ça.»

Les yeux de Booth s'agrandirent, sous le choc, et il fixa Brennan.

«Ne dites pas ça !» Il avait presque hurlé. «Ne soyez pas aussi négative Bones !

-Je ne suis pas négative, je suis réaliste. Ça ne devrait pas se produire en premier lieu. Ce n'est pas étrange que nous n'arrivions pas à trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation si nous ne pouvons même pas expliquer comment tout cela a commencé.»

Booth soupira, commençant à penser qu'elle avait probablement raison.

«Il doit y avoir un moyen. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Parker !

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez.

-Oui, et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Que son père est devenu une femme ? Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ?»

Brennan ne put répondre à ça.

«Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de la situation, dit-elle finalement.

-Je sais» soupira-t-il.

Devant eux, quelque chose de gros et de foncé surgit sur la route. Brennan cria. Booth freina brutalement et les pneus tournèrent brutalement. L'animal s'arrêta au milieu de la route et y resta figé avec peur et sous le choc.

«BOOTH !» hurla Brennan.

La voiture rentra dans l'animal avec une force qui le projeta en l'air.

_**J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 12. Il sera en ligne demain pour m'excuser de ce retard.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 12. Merci à tous pour vos reviews._**

****  
>Chapitre 12<p>

Il pleuvait très fort à ce moment-là. La pluie entrait dans la voiture par la fenêtre cassée. Brennan gémit, regardant autour d'elle avec un regard perdu. Elle était choquée et pendant un petit moment elle ne put pas se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'elle repéra Booth, ou elle-même pour être exact, tout lui revint. L'animal sur la route, l'accident.

Une traînée de sang coulait sur son front. Brennan réussit à le toucher.

«Booth ?» demanda-t-elle, le secouant doucement. Il remua et il gémit.

«Booth !»

Il se redressa, la regardant.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien ?»

Elle acquiesça.

«Quelques égratignures, mais sinon ça va.» Elle se rapprocha, atteignant la coupure.

«Vous saignez, constata-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, Bones. C'est juste une coupure.»

Il le savait avant d'essayer, mais il refusait de l'accepter. La voiture ne démarrait pas. Il soupira lourdement alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le siège. Il était mouillé à cause de la pluie.

«Super, geignit-il. C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous n'avons pas vu une seule voiture depuis des heures, et maintenant la mienne ne démarre plus. Parfait !» Il donna un coup de poing dans le volant. P***** !

-Je n'ai pas de réseau ; et vous ?» Brennan fourra son portable dans sa poche, attendant avec espoir que Booth examine le sien. Il secoua la tête.

«Moi non plus.» Il soupira.

Dix minutes passèrent. Ils étaient juste assis là, espérant qu'une voiture arriverait. Mais rien.

«Nous devrions marcher, suggéra Brennan. Il y a peut-être une maison au bord de la route et nous pourrions demander de l'aide.»

Booth bâilla.

«Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions être plus trempés, murmura-t-il une fois qu'il eut une nouvelle fois essuyé la pluie sur son visage. Mais de nouvelles gouttes tombèrent immédiatement sur son visage. Il gémit, frissonnant.

«J'ai froid» ajouta-t-il.

Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir amusée ou désolée pour lui. Elle choisit la seconde option. Avec un soupir, elle toucha son bras.

«Allons-y.»

Brennan prit la nourriture et les deux bouteilles. Ils quittèrent la voiture et s'enfoncèrent dans le noir. La pluie tombait maintenant sur le sol et ils furent bientôt trempés. Booth commença à réaliser que peut-être il avait eu tort en disant qu'ils ne pourraient pas être davantage trempés. C'était cependant trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant.

C'était comme s'ils avaient marché sans cesse , quand soudain la silhouette d'un panneau de signalisation apparut sur le côté de la route.

Ils le lurent.

«Hills Sheep.

-Hills Sheep ?» Brennan regarda Booth. «Ça sonne comme un nom de ferme. Mais c'est fermé. Regardez.»

Booth hocha la tête et, sans hésitation, il commença à marcher sur le chemin qui était plus petit et plus sale. Il les mena dans les bois et après avoir marché une demi-heure, Brennan commença à douter que ce chemin mène quelque part. Peut-être que le panneau avait tort ?

«Il y a quelque chose» dit soudainement Booth. Brennan plissa les yeux, essayant de voir à travers la pluie. Booth avait raison. Devant eux se dressait un petit bâtiment qui ressemblait à ce qui pouvait être la maison principale. Les fenêtres étaient foncées. Derrière la bâtisse, il y en avait deux autres, une plus petite et une longue. Brennan devina que c'étaient des granges.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la première maison. Brennan frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent, attendirent, attendirent...Brennan soupira, écrasant ses poings contre la porte en espérant que quelqu'un qui serait à l'intérieur l'entendrait.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Non Bones, il n'y a personne ici. Cet endroit est abandonné.»

Il soupira et regarda les alentours.

«Ça doit être abandonné depuis un bon bout de temps» ajouta-t-il.

Brennan ne l'avait pas vu, mais lorsque Booth avait montré la maison, l'évidence était là.

«Nous avons marché tout ce temps pour rien, constata-t-elle.

-Non» dit Booth. Avant que Brennan puisse lui poser une autre question, il s'était jeté si fort contre la porte que la serrure se cassa et la porte s'ouvrit.

«Oh...je me suis fait mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je suis sûr que personne ne nous en voudra, murmura-t-il, entrant. Vous venez ?»

Brennan le suivit.

«Vous savez que c'est mon corps que vous venez de jeter contre la porte, n'est-ce pas ?»

Booth grimaça.

«Je le sens, oui.»

**_Chapitre 13 vers la fin de la semaine, je ne sais pas quand exactement, c'est compliqué en ce moment. Review s'il vous plaît, ça aide pour la rapidité et le moral !_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salut ! Me revoilà, chapitre 13 en poche (ou plutôt en ordinateur). Merci à Adle, claire2626 et Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 (je fais finir par le copier/coller celui-là)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Sans parler, ils parcoururent tous deux la pièce des yeux. Ils étaient dans une pièce, dont Brennan avait deviné qu'il s'agissait du salon. Il faisait sombre qu'il était difficile de voir tous les détails. Mais une chose était sûre, la pièce était petite. Il y avait deux portes qui conduisaient très probablement à une cuisine et à une salle de bains, voyant que le lit était dans le salon.

«Je vais aller voir si je trouve des bougies» dit Brennan. Elle quitta Booth et disparut dans l'obscurité. Booth parvint à trouver un canapé et s'effondra dessus. La poussière vola dans l'air, formant un nuage gris. Il éternua, puis il ferma les yeux, essayant de reposer sa tête douloureuse.

«Booth ? appela Brennan en revenant dans la pièce.

-Je suis là» répondit-il. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour la voir. La surprise illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit la petite lueur qu'elle portait.

Elle sourit, bougeant la bougie.

«Il y en a beaucoup dans la cuisine. Je pensais que nous devrions peut-être essayer d'allumer un feu. J'ai vu du bois dans la cheminée là-bas, dit-elle, pointant le fond de la pièce.

-Bonne idée Bones, j'ai froid.

-Moi aussi. Nos vêtements sont trempés.»

Une demi-heure plus tard, un feu brûlait. La petite pièce semblait beaucoup plus accueillante maintenant que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Après avoir réagencé l'aménagement de la pièce, le canapé se trouvait devant la cheminée. Booth et Brennan étaient assis dessus, mais la chaleur qui se répandait lentement n'était pas suffisante pour arrêter d'avoir froid et de trembler.

«Vous devriez enlever ces vêtements trempés» suggéra Brennan.

Booth grimaça. Il savait qu'elle dirait ça tôt ou tard. Brennan était la «pratique» après tout. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Soupirant, il commença par le chemisier. Brennan en fit de même. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent fait, elle réunit les vêtements et les suspendit aussi près du feu que possible, espérant qu'ils sécheraient vite.

Restant uniquement en sous-vêtements, Booth était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir gêné. La gêne était facilitée par une couverture vieille et poussiéreuse que Brennan avait trouvée sur le lit. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour les couvrir et garder un peu de chaleur.

Le feu brûlait toujours mais Booth ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés ; il était adossé. Sa tête était toujours douloureuse, et il n'était pas sûr que sa coupure ait arrêté de saigner.

Il savait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec aussi peu de blessures, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Réalisant cela, il ressentit soudain le besoin de lui dire la vérité. L'un d'eux aurait pu mourir dans cette voiture. Booth ne voulait pas qu'une seule minute passe encore sans qu'il ait dit à Brennan ce qu'il ressentait.

«Quand j'ai dit que je vous aimais, je le pensais Bones. Je vous aime vraiment, vous savez...je vous aime...» avoua-t-il. Brennan le fixa, choquée.

Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu la première fois, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le pensait. Mais d'un autre côté, maintenant elle en était sûre. Et ça l'effrayait.

«Bones, murmura-t-il, tournant légèrement sa tête, ouvrant un œil pour la regarder. C'est vrai, je vous aime, dit-il si bas que Brennan pouvait à peine l'entendre.

-Hey» murmura-t-elle. Elle effleura la bosse qui avait gonflé sur sa tête. La coupure était recouverte par du sang séché que la pluie n'avait pas réussi à laver.

«Essayez de rester comme ça.»

Il hocha la tête, obéissant volontiers.

Brennan le regarda pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés et que sa respiration s'alourdissait. Elle sourit, tendant la main pour écarter des mèches de cheveux humides de son visage. Sa main s'y attarda. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait facilement s'imaginer le visage de Booth sous le bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas pareil de caresser son propre visage à elle, mais Brennan s'en fichait. Ils étaient dans le corps de l'autre depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude. C'était Booth, peu importe qu'il ressemble à...elle. Et elle le touchait. Brennan sentit un tourbillon d'émotions naître en elle. Elles la remplissaient d'un amour si fort, si solide qu'elles lui en coupaient presque le souffle.

«Booth» murmura-t-elle. Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. «Je vous aime aussi.» Elle avait murmuré ces mots, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Mais lorsqu'elle vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, elle se figea et le regarda. Elle réalisa immédiatement son erreur. Il ne dormait pas.

«Je suis content d'entendre ça, Bones» murmura-t-il.

Brennan voulait parler, mais elle se sentit étrange tout d'un coup. C'était comme si quelque chose la tiraillait, se déchirait dans son corps. Elle gémit, tournant ses yeux vers Booth, seulement pour réaliser qu'il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle.

«Que se passe-t-il ?» glapit-elle. Booth n'en avait aucune idée.

«Je...euh...je me sens...oh mon dieu...» Booth fut coupé : son corps devenait flasque. Il le vit tomber contre le canapé. Celui de Brennan fit de même. C'était terrifiant et confus. S'il n'avait pas mieux connu la situation, il aurait pensé qu'il était mort. Il regardait son corps sur le sol...et celui de Brennan.

Mais elle était là aussi, juste à côté de lui. Prêt à tout pour sentir une sorte de stabilité, il l'atteignit, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Son corps était près de lui, mais elle n'avait pas de forme solide. Il n'y avait rien, juste une image d'elle.

«Bones» cria-t-il, juste pour réaliser que sa voix était loin du cri qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure.

Ça arriva vite, mais il se sentit comme si tout se passait au ralenti. L'incertitude et la peur qui les submergeaient arrêtèrent le temps. Le temps resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux sentir à nouveau la solidité de leurs corps qu'ils détendirent, pensant pendant un moment que peut-être ils avaient complètement imaginé ça. À ce moment, aucun d'eux n'avait d'indice sur ce qui s'était passé.

«Ow...j'ai dû me cogner la tête» finit par dire Brennan, prenant lentement conscience d'une douleur dans le front qui n'était pas là avant.

«Que...quoi ?» Booth se tourna pour la regarder et ce qu'il vit le fit s'exclamer :

«Bones ! C'est vous ! Vous êtes revenue ! Nous sommes revenus !»

Il jeta un rapide regard à son corps, juste pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : c'était le sien. Il fixa le visage de Brennan, un sourire gigantesque barrant le sien.

Brennan regarda vers le bas, voyant un corps de femme. Sa tête se leva, regardant Booth. Elle sourit également.

«Je ne peux pas le croire, souffla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce arrivé maintenant ?»

Booth resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait. Il finit par dire :

«Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Mais je l'ai dit avant à mon appartement, et ça n'a pas marché donc...»

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle comprit soudainement qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Si cette soi-disant prophétie disait vrai, ils ne redeviendraient normaux qu'après que chacun ait admis qu'il aimait l'autre. _Un amour désintéressé vous rechangera, _avait-elle dit.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit dans son appartement, elle ne parlait pas avec son cœur. Elle avait juste dit ça parce qu'elle pensait que c'était ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais maintenant...elle le pensait.

Booth ne parla pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le simple fait de la regarder lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait déjà la réponse. Il sourit, quelque peu hésitant.

Se souvenant soudain où ils étaient et que sous la couverture, qui ne les couvrait pas autant qu'elle devrait, ils étaient presque nus, Brennan sentit ses joues rougir. Elle se sentait nerveuse.

Booth s'était rapproché d'elle pour toucher son front. L'entaille était peu profonde, mais elle était toujours recouverte de sang séché. Booth aimait l'idée que celle-ci soit sur lui, beaucoup plus que de la voir sur elle.

«Est-ce que ça fait mal ?» demanda-t-il. Il savait que ça lui faisait mal lorsqu'il était dans son corps.

Brennan haussa les épaules.

«Pas beaucoup.»

Elle désigna les petites coupures et les contusions sur sa peau.

«Et celles-là ?»

Sans réfléchir, elle avança la main pour placer une main sur son torse nu. Ça lui semblait naturel à présent, presque comme si c'était sa propre peau qu'elle touchait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent plusieurs gouttes d'eau qui étaient tombées de ses cheveux toujours mouillés et qui maintenant suivaient les courbes de ses muscles.

«Je vais bien Bones, murmura Booth. C'est...euh...vous savez...agréable...plus qu'agréable... balbutia-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Brennan réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et éloigna sa main.

«Oh...je...je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que lorsque j'avais ce corps j'aimais toucher...» Elle se tut brusquement. «Vous devriez oublier que j'ai dit ça» murmura-t-elle, soudainement embarrassée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Petite) review demandée ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre 14, j'écris une autre fic en ce moment qui me prend beaucoup de temps. J'essaierai de faire vite. Bon week-end !<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Merci pour les reviews, favoris et alertes ! Miss P et moi sommes aux anges. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Booth avait pensé que retrouver son propre corps mettrait fin à la gêne et à l'embarras. Mais non. Il continuait à regarder Brennan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, malgré l'inconfort.

Il afficha un sourire nerveux.

«Donc, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous aimiez exactement toucher lorsque vous étiez dans mon corps ?» osa-t-il demander.

Les yeux de Brennan virèrent au choc. Il était sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il sourit, appréciant un peu trop le renversement de situation. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était humilié.

Brennan ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Elle finit par dire :

«Je vous avais dit d'oublier que j'avais dit ça.»

Booth secoua la tête, en souriant.

«Je veux savoir, Bones.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. J'aimais...ceux-là» dit-elle en caressant de la main les muscles de la poitrine et du bas sur son ventre.

Booth put à peine retenir un gémissement lorsque son doigt commença à danser sur sa peau.

«Et j'ai réalisé que vous aviez beaucoup de cicatrices que je ne connaissais pas.

-Vous avez dû m'examiner très soigneusement.»

Brennan rougit.

«Non, pas _si _soigneusement» mentit-elle. Booth la regarda, ne la croyant évidemment pas.

«Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ?

-Euh...eh bien...»

Brennan fut coupée avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

«À la réflexion, peut-être que ça serait mieux si je ne connaissais pas tous les détails, non Bones ?»

Brennan hocha la tête, soulagée.

«Je dois dire que c'est très agréable d'être revenue dans mon corps, mais c'était aussi très intéressant d'avoir le vôtre. J'en suis venue à aimer ça et...ça va me manquer.»

Booth pouvait à peine respirer. Elle était penchée sur lui ; sa main était toujours pressée contre sa poitrine. Sa tête tournait après ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment pouvait-elle parler avec tant de désinvolture de choses aussi intimes ?

«Je...» Il se tut. «Ça n'est pas obligé de changer.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Quoi donc ?

-Si vous voulez...euh...» Booth ne savait pas comment le dire. Une partie de lui voulait qu'il se taise simplement, mais l'autre partie voulait que Brennan sache exactement ce qu'il ressentait. «Vous savez...mon corps ne va nulle part...vous pourriez toujours...eux...l'explorer...» parvint-il à dire.

Brennan rit. Elle se décala, se rapprochant encore plus de lui ; ses deux mains étaient maintenant sur sa poitrine. Booth se figea, soudainement conscient du fait qu'elle le chevauchait pratiquement. Et ils étaient uniquement en sous-vêtements.

«Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je pourrai vous toucher à chaque fois que je le voudrai ?»

Booth s'éclaircit la gorge et pendant un moment, il avait peur de faire une crise cardiaque là et à ce moment-là. Il réussit à peine à faire un clin d'œil. La façon dont elle le regardait augmentait son nombre de pulsations cardiaques. Sa tête tournait.

«Bones, murmura-t-il. Tempérance !»

Brennan sembla réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle sembla choquée pendant un moment, puis son visage rougit. Elle descendit des genoux de Booth et s'éloigna de lui, créant un vide entre eux.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je suis désolée Booth» lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence de gêne, que Booth rompit.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait aimé ça, que c'était lui en réalité qui l'avait conduite là, lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle le touche, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Pas maintenant. C'était déjà assez comme ça, elle l'avait rendu fou rien qu'en étant aussi proche de lui. Imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne l'avait pas empêchée de continuer d'envoyer des frissons à travers son corps (vous avez des regrets n'est-ce pas)

Booth tira la couverture jusqu'à son cou, cachant autant de poitrine nue qu'il le pouvait, essayant désespérément d'éviter de penser aux doigts de Brennan contre sa peau. Il voulait mettre de l'écart entre eux, ou alors il avait peur d'être encore davantage gêné.

La pluie continuait à tomber, le bruit des gouttes frappant le toit et les fenêtres ayant un effet calmant, Brennan se sentit bientôt fatiguée. Ça avait été une longue journée où un grand nombre de choses était arrivé ; elle était fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Regardant Booth, elle était sûre qu'il se sentait pareil. Il ne regarda même pas en arrière, essayant en réalité de faire de son mieux pour _ne pas _la regarder. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?» Booth semblait si tendu qu'elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement, qui ressemblait plutôt à un rire nerveux. Il secoua la tête.

«Je vais bien, juste bien.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Peut-être, mais je vais bien.»

Brennan n'était pas convaincue, mais elle décida d'abandonner le sujet.

«Nous devrions dormir, il est tard.»

Booth hocha la tête.

«Prenez le lit, je vais rester sur le canapé, dit-il peut-être un peu trop vite.

-Non, _vous _prenez le lit ; vous êtes le seul à avoir des problèmes de dos. Je serai bien ici.

-Mon dos va bien ! insista Booth.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Bones ! Allez au lit, d'accord !»

Brennan fronça les sourcils, mais elle enleva la couverture de son corps et descendit du canapé, marchant vers le lit. Elle ne dit rien et, après un moment, Booth s'autorisa à se détendre. Il soupira, se déplaçant afin de pouvoir s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il ferma les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration et l'approfondissant.

«Booth ?»

Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

«Oui ?

-Je pense que nous allons être obligés de dormir ensemble.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Chapitre 15 mercredi. J'ai déjà fini cette traduction, donc je vais la poster tous les deux jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. En tout 21 chapitres, pour information. Review s'il vous plaît ! Cette fic m'a pris plus de deux semaines !<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Merci à Flo et à T'Pau pour leur review.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>

Booth avait essayé de ne pas penser à comment elle le faisait se sentir, mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche.

«Quoi !» s'exclama-t-il. Il espérait presque l'avoir mal entendue. Dormir ensemble ? Elle avait sûrement voulu dire platoniquement, non ?

Booth se déplaça encore une fois, s'asseyant pour la regarder. Elle était debout derrière le canapé, un air gêné sur le visage. D'une certaine façon, ça le fit se sentir mieux. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation gênante.

«Il n'y a aucun drap ou couverture. Apparemment, celle que vous portez est la seule que nous ayons. Nous devons la partager, je suis à peu près certaine que la chaleur du feu de la cheminée ne sera pas suffisante cette nuit» expliqua-t-elle.

Il ne put que la fixer. Partager la couverture ? Était-elle folle ?

«Euh Bones... commença-t-il nerveusement. Je...euh...je...ne pense pas que ça serait...»

Elle le coupa.

«Préférez-vous avoir froid plutôt que de partager un lit avec moi ?» Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses raisons.

Booth déglutit bruyamment, secouant la tête.

«Non, murmura-t-il. C'est juste...vous êtes...je suis...vous savez ?»

Brennan ne savait pas.

«Ça va être...gênant...et vous savez...» essaya-t-il, priant pour ne pas avoir à en expliquer davantage. Il mourrait d'embarras.

Brennan fronça simplement les sourcils, ne semblant rien y comprendre. Booth gémit.

«Bones, pleurnicha-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas l'effet que vous me faites, rien qu'en pensant à votre...» Il se tut, la regardant.

«Si vous voulez dire que me voir à moitié nue vous excite, alors je le sais. Je pouvais le sentir lorsque j'étais sur vos genoux» dit-elle crûment.

Booth la fixa, trop choqué pour formuler une réponse. Il savait que ça serait gênant, mais ce fut bien pire.

«Je n'ai rien dit parce que je savais que vous vous sentiriez gêné» ajouta-t-elle.

Booth acquiesça.

«Oui, vous aviez raison.»

Brennan ne dit rien, et Booth espéra qu'elle se sentait au moins un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis. Mais connaissant Bones, il n'en était pas si sûr.

«Donc, dit-elle, désignant le lit. Vous venez ?»

Booth voulait dire non, s'accrocher à la couverture qu'il serrait toujours, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Brennan avoir froid une nuit entière juste parce qu'il était trop gêné pour bouger.

Soupirant, il se mit sur ses pieds, emmenant la couverture avec lui, et alla sur le lit.

Une fois qu'ils furent allongés côte-à-côte, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger ou parler. Le lit était un «Queen Size», mais le fait de devoir partager la couverture les tenait si proches que n'importe lequel des deux se sentait gêné.

Brennan tourna lentement sa tête pour regarder Booth. Il fixait le plafond, sans bouger un muscle. Elle sourit. Elle ne devait pas si elle devait se sentir triste pour lui ou amusée.

Elle ne put pas se décider, peut-être les deux. C'était facile d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, Brennan le sentait aussi. L'avoir si proche d'elle la rendait lentement folle. Elle devait se battre férocement contre les impulsions qui lui disaient de tendre la main pour le toucher, de se jeter sur lui. Mais là encore, pourquoi se battait-elle ? Booth lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle avait avoué partager ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce qui les retenait maintenant ? Elle le voulait plus que toute autre chose, et elle savait qu'il la voulait aussi.

Brennan se déplaça, s'accoudant pour pouvoir le regarder.

«Booth ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui ?» répondit-il, ne bougeant toujours pas.

«Est-ce que je pourrais vous embrasser ?»

Ça provoqua une réaction chez lui. Il se tourna brusquement, la fixant. La passion dans ses yeux le faisait frissonner de partout. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas dormir à côté d'elle. Comment pourrait-il dire non à une telle requête ? Il ne voulait rien davantage...

«Bones» murmura-t-il. Il déglutit, essayant de se ressaisir. Mais c'était inutile. «Non, oui...je veux dire... balbutia-t-il. Pas de baiser, d'accord ?»

Brennan savait qu'elle devrait se sentir mal après s'être faite rejeter, mais elle sourit en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu ! Elle soupira, ne voulant pas le pousser à le faire.

«D'accord. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Bones, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...c'est juste que...»

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, en partie parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment le dire. Il n'avait aucune raison de la repousser. Aucune raison logique du moins. Mais il savait que s'il la laissait l'embrasser, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Même si son corps lui disait qu'il l'était.

Il faisait noir quand Booth ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda tout d'abord autour de lui. Pendant un moment, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, mais lorsqu'il vit Brennan blottie contre lui, si proche qu'ils se touchaient, tout lui revint.

Booth respirait calmement, profondément, regardant l'anthropologue qui dormait encore. Elle bougea, passant un bras autour de son ventre. Booth se figea, gémissant presque à la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle remua ses doigts ; le léger contact envoya de petits chocs électriques à travers son corps.

Elle gémit, secouant sa tête. Son souffle chaud arrivait sur ses côtes.

«Oh mon Dieu, se murmura Booth à lui-même. M*****.» Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son self-control. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'éloigner d'elle ? Mais où irait-il ?

«Mmmm... murmura Brennan. Oui...»

Les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent, la fixant.

«Mmmm Booth je veux...ces sensations...» Elle se tut et bougea encore, resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa taille.

«Oh ne vous arrêtez pas...Booth...vous êtes si...»

Booth bondit du lit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait entendre un mot de plus. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, vite. Fixant toujours Brennan qui continuait à gémir dans son sommeil, il s'éloigna du lit. Elle bougea, et la crainte qu'elle se réveille le fit se dépêcher, il se tourna et s'effondra sur le canapé. Essayant de ne pas tomber, il tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose, faisant tomber une lampe au passage. Booth et la lampe heurtèrent tous deux le sol avec un grand fracas.

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, la cheminée étant la seule source de lumière, mais elle pouvait voir Booth se battre pour se libérer de la lampe.

«Booth ! Mais que faites-vous donc ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Rien ! lâcha Booth. Rien, c'est juste que je...euh...»

Il réussit finalement à se relever, souriant timidement à Brennan. Elle le fixa d'un regard perplexe.

«J'ai besoin d'une douche froide» murmura Booth, se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bains.

«Mais Booth ! appela Brennan. Il n'y a pas de serviette.»

Il ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai changé d'avis : je posterai tous les jours un nouveau chapitre de cette fic pour pouvoir mieux me concentrer sur mon autre fic. À demain donc pour le chapitre 16 ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, hein !<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci à claire2626, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, T'Pau, Low, Flo (oh punaise il y en a huit), Avrildemai, lil01 et quelqu'un qui n'a pas laissé son nom.**_

_**claire2626 : En fait Booth ne sait plus trop quoi faire, il est déstabilisé. C'est pour ça !**_

_**T'Pau : Dis donc toi ! Tu m'accuses d'être un démon de perversité, mais toi quand je vois ta reparque avec le mouchoir en papier...c'est limite aussi !Faut croire que ça existe les hommes qui ont des cerveaux à ces moments-là...dommage non ?**_

_**Low : Ah oui, tu as raison ! B&B, ils sont incroyables. lls ont souvent des réactions bizarres. Au fait, juste une question : c'est toi b00nes-25 ou pas ?**_

_**Flo : Non pas trop d'honneur ! Un juste retour des choses plutôt. Je rappelle que je n'a pas écrit cette fic, ce n'est qu'une traduction. Par contre si tu veux me lire, j'écris en ce moment une fic «Un simple poème peut bouleverser des vies». Va jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux !**_

_**Avrildemai : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va arriver. Mais dans le chapitre 21 seulement (dommage non ?)**_

_**lil01 : Eh bien écoute, ravie que ma traduction te plaise !**_

_** Apparemment ça vous fait à tous très plaisir que je poste chaque jour, alors de rien. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

Brennan n'avait pas quitté le lit, mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée, écoutant le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche. Elle se demandait s'il se douchait vraiment à l'eau froide, car elle doutait honnêtement qu'il y ait de l'eau chaude.

Tout d'un coup, la douche s'arrêta. Brennan écouta et attendit. Cela prit un petit moment avant qu'elle n'entende la voix de Booth.

«Bones ? appela-t-il.

-Oui ?»

Il y eut un autre silence, assez long pour que Brennan sorte du lit et se dirige vers la porte de la salle de bains, toujours fermée.

«Booth ? appela-t-elle.

-Pourriez-vous me passer mes vêtements ? Enfin...s'il sont secs.»

Brennan alla les décrocher ; ils étaient en effet secs. Avant de retourner vers la salle de bains, elle attrapa les siens et les prit avec elle. Elle prit la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci resta fermée.

«Ouvrez la porte Booth, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de verrou, ce n'est pas fermé Bones.

-Quoi ? La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je pense que vous êtes piégé à l'intérieur.»

Brennan essaya une nouvelle fois, tirant plus fort la poignée. Il y eut un grincement, puis un autre provenant des charnières. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir, la porte pivota basculant en arrière et tombant sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

Booth et Brennan sursautèrent tous les deux, surpris par le bruit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, qui était debout devant elle, complètement nu, la fixant d'un regard hébété (je suis sûre que vous en rêvez toutes les filles)

Brennan fut la première à recouvrir ses esprits. Elle lui sourit nerveusement avant de lui mettre ses vêtements dans les bras, espérant le faire rapidement et s'éloigner ensuite. Loin, très loin. Elle savait que si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle voudrait probablement se jeter sur lui (vous la comprenez non ?) Mais, alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper ses vêtements, leurs mains se frôlèrent et elle gémit à ce soudain contact. Son esprit lui criait de s'éloigner, mais au lieu de ça elle s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son torse encore mouillé. Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et y restèrent, oubliés.

«Booth, murmura Brennan. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ce que j'aimais exactement faire avec votre corps ?» Elle promenait ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Booth ne pouvait plus respirer. Brennan se rapprocha encore, comblant le vide entre eux en pressant son corps contre celui de son partenaire.

Booth ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son corps à moitié nu aussi près du sien. Sa peau était froide à cause de la douche, alors que la sienne était chaude et douce, le rendant lentement fou en se frottant contre lui. Quelque part au fond de sa tête, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, bouger ou respirer.

Lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné, des chocs électriques passèrent à travers son corps, le faisant trembler. Il l'embrassa à son tour, et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre de l'air, il fut capable de penser au moins à quelque chose clairement. Il avait un choix à faire ; il pouvait très facilement céder à ses propres besoins et envies, et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui. Ou alors, il pouvait la stopper avant que les choses aillent trop vite pour être stoppées. S'il ne s'éloignait pas...vite, il savait que la douche froide aurait été prise en pure perte.

«Bones...» murmura-t-il, essayant désespérément de trouver la force de l'arrêter. «Pas ici...pas maintenant...»

Elle le fit taire avec un autre baiser.

«Bones, essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. Attendez...c'est...c'est...oh mon dieu Bones...»

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, laissant ses doigts parcourir son corps.

«Vous voulez vraiment que j'arrête ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, langoureuse et séductrice.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle sourit.

«Euh...je euh...

-Vous...quoi ?»

Booth ferma les yeux pendant un moment, savourant la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ne voulait rien de plus que laisser ça continuer, mais il ne le sentait pas...bien. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les éloigna un peu.

«Je vous veux Bones mais...

-Je le vois» constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle sourit à l'expression horrifiée qui se peignit sur le visage de Booth.

«Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici, ajouta-t-il. D'accord ?»

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

«D'accord ? Vous êtes d'accord ?»

Elle hocha la tête, et avant qu'elle ait le temps de parler, Booth attrapa la pile de vêtements et disparut dans la salle de bains.

«Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir les miens ?»

Elle attendit, et ses vêtements lui tombèrent bientôt dans les bras. Elle les prit, commençant à les mettre. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient sales et raides. Elle gémit, essayant de retirer le maximum de boue de son jean. Abandonnant, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour attendre Booth. Lorsqu'elle a été assise depuis plus de quinze minutes, elle commença à s'impatienter. De combien de temps avait-il besoin pour s'habiller ?

«Si nous partons maintenant, nous serons revenus à la voiture pour le lever du soleil» dit Booth lorsqu'il réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, complètement habillé. Vous êtes prête ?»

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Êtes-vous pressé de sortir d'ici ?

-Non, c'est juste que...je...» Sa voix se tut et il soupira, frustré.

«Oui, admit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? demanda-t-elle, au lieu de répondre à sa question.

-Rien ! Bones, pouvons-nous simplement y aller ?»

Elle soupira, se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Booth la suivit. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison et qu'il s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les premiers rayons du soleil matinal transpercèrent la verdure. Devant eux, le petit chemin se divisait en deux. Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, s'interrogeant, puis ils s'arrêtèrent, fixant les deux chemins.

«Ça devrait être ce chemin-là, dit Brennan en montrant le chemin de droite.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je ne le sais pas, mais si on se base sur...» Booth la coupa.

«Vous ne faites que deviner, vous avez tort. C'est celui-là, dit Booth en montrant l'autre chemin.

-Maintenant _vous _devinez.

-Je ne devine pas, Bones, j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation.»

Brennan soupira.

«Mon sens de l'orientation est excellent, et si vous voulez trouver la voiture, nous devons prendre ce chemin.»

Elle tendit sa main dans la direction qu'elle voulait prendre.

«Par contre, si vous voulez que nous nous perdions, alors prenons votre chemin.»

Maintenant ce fut Booth qui soupira.

«Je ne vais pas me perdre, d'accord ?»

Brennan soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

«Oh si.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Qui a raison ? Booth ? Brennan ? Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre, demain donc. Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en bas merci !<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Merci beaucoup à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Low, HuddyLoveFic, Avrildemai, T'Pau, claire2626 et Flo.**_

_**Low : Alors en fait je suis tombée sur ton blog par hasard, je cherchais un blog source. Quand j'ai vu Low, ça m'a fait penser à toi. D'où ça vient Low d'ailleurs ?**_

_**HuddyLoveFic : Oh, quelle ravissante fin ! Dommage, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, ils partent ensemble en suivant le chemin de Bones...si tu as lu mon autre fic, pourrais-tu me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses ou m'envoyer un MP ? Allez, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**_

_**Avrildemai : Ah, mais comme toutes ici, non ?**_

_**T'Pau : Quelle jolie expression ! Je sais, j'ai un côté démon qui ressurgit parfois. Ils sont tous les deux incroyables, c'est ça qui fait le succès de B&B ! C'est le jeu «je t'aime, moi non plus» !**_

_**claire2626 : Ah, va dire ça à Miss P, c'est elle qui a écrit cette histoire, moi je ne fais que traduire. En tout cas merci pour elle !**_

_**Flo : Merci beaucoup ! Alors que penses-tu de mon autre fic ?**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

«Nous sommes perdus.»

Brennan regarda autour d'elle, croyant toujours qu'elle avait raison.

«Non Booth, nous ne sommes pas perdus.»

Elle se tut et soupira. Elle regarda son partenaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

«D'accord, peut-être que nous sommes perdus.»

Booth soupira, essayant d'enrayer la progression de son agacement. Mais lorsqu'il vit Brennan scanner les environs avec un regard perplexe, il commença à bouillir de colère. Ils étaient perdus, entourés par des arbres, et la route était à peine encore là.

«Je vous l'avais dit, vous avez tort, marmonna-t-il.

-Non, ce chemin était le bon ; nous avons simplement tourné au mauvais endroit à un moment.

-M**** ! s'exclama Booth. Ce n'est pas le bon chemin, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas admettre que vous avez tort ?»

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment ; la tension baissa un peu.

«D'accord, j'avais tort, admit-elle. Vous êtes content maintenant ?»

Booth roula des yeux. En quelque sorte, le fait de l'entendre parler le gênait davantage. Elle était si sûre d'elle. En persistant de la sorte, elle l'avait presque fait douter de lui. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait raison.

«Pourquoi avez-vous toujours raison Bones ?»

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Je n'avais pas raison...je viens de vous le dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cria presque Booth. P***** ! Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour prendre ce chemin alors que je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon ?»

Brennan ne répondit pas. Booth poursuivit :

«Et pourquoi je vous ai suivie, j'aurais juste dû...»

Il se tut, soupirant encore une fois.

«Parce que vous m'aimez.

-Quoi ?» Booth ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Totalement décontenancé, il la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais l'irritation et la tension reprirent le dessus.

L'incertitude passa momentanément sur le visage de Brennan.

«Vous...vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez, et normalement quand un homme ai...» Elle fut coupée.

«Eh bien peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.»

Brennan le fixa, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

«Si, vous le pensiez. Autrement le sortilège n'aurait pas été brisé, nous n'aurions pas été échangés si vous ne...»

Elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas continuer sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Tout s'était si bien passé entre eux ces dernières heures. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?

«Bones, depuis quand croyez-vous aux sortilèges ?»

Brennan le fixa, choquée par la méchanceté dans sa voix. Elle secoua la tête.

«Vous avez raison, je n'y crois pas. Je n'aurais pas dû...c'est stupide tout ça. Oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé...juste...ce n'était pas réel. Je rentre chez moi.»

Sur ce, elle se retourna et et commença à rebrousser chemin. Alors qu'elle marchait, des larmes jaillirent bientôt de ses yeux, l'aveuglant, mais elle continua à marcher,voulant simplement s'éloigner de Booth.

«Bones ! l'appela Booth. Bones, attendez !»

Elle ne le fit pas.

Booth donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche, essayant d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère. Ça ne l'aida pas tout de suite, et il frappa encore un grand nombre de fois l'arbre, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses poings saignèrent. Il se maudit à la vue du sang. Il devait évidemment se blesser aussi, comme si faire du mal à Bones n'était pas assez.

Ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait à la main, il commença à courir dans la direction dans laquelle Brennan avait disparu. Quelques minutes après, il la vit devant lui.

«Bones !»

Elle augmenta sa vitesse, essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la prit par l'épaule.

«Attendez ; s'il vous plaît.

-Ne me touchez pas !»

Entendre la souffrance dans sa voix surprit Booth. Il la fit rapidement pivoter, la forçant à lui faire face. C'est là qu'il vit ses larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et la douleur dans sa main n'était plus rien comparée à celle que ses larmes infligeaient à son cœur.

Brennan essayait toujours de se libérer, mais Booth la retint.

«Bones ! cria Booth.

Bébé...regarde-moi...regarde-moi...s'il te plaît...

Le tutoiement avait été naturel à Booth, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Brennan arrêta de se débattre, mais il était évident qu'elle aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs.

«Je suis désolé...je le pensais, bien sûr que je le pensais...tu ne devrais même pas en douter, je t'aime...

-Booth, vous l'avez dit assez clairement, vous ne...»

Il la coupa.

«J'étais énervé...je ne pensais pas ce que je disais...j'ai juste surréagi, d'accord ? Ces derniers jours ont été...tu sais...j'ai été...je me sentais comme si j'allais exploser, émotionnellement et physiquement...c'était trop...je ne peux pas...»

Il se tut et soupira.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, d'accord ?»

Il sourit timidement, priant pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Il tendit la main, prenant son menton au creux de sa paume, essuyant les dernières larmes avec son pouce.

«Je suis désolé» répéta-t-il.

Brennan sourit.

«Je vous ai entendu la première fois, et j'accepte vos excuses.»

Booth gloussa doucement.

«Génial ! C'est génial Bones !»

Il l'embrassa, et le soulagement et l'amour le remplirent, rendant extrêmement difficile de comprendre d'où cette colère venait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Brennan semblait encore beaucoup plus heureuse.

«J'étais sûre pour la direction, mais j'ai réalisé que j'aurais dû vous écouter.»

Booth sourit et haussa les épaules.

«Allons-y Bones, allons retrouver la voiture maintenant.»

Mais Brennan sentit le sang sur sa main. Elle l'attrapa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de partir.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?»

Booth grimaça, se sentant soudain stupide.

«Rien, ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Mais vous saignez.»

Brennan semblait concernée ; elle tournait sa main dans tous les sens pour l'examiner.

Booth soupira, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans explication.

«Comme je l'ai dit...j'étais en colère...j'ai juste...allez-vous lâcher ma main Bones ?»

Hésitante, elle finit par faire ce qu'il voulait.

«Peut-être que nous devrions avoir des relations sexuelles ? suggéra-t-elle après l'avoir observé quelques minutes.

-Que...quoi ?»

Booth fut choqué. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça maintenant ?

«Bones, nous sommes au beau milieu d'une forêt, je ne pense pas...»

Il se tut et continua à la fixer, stupéfait.

«J'ai vu que vous étiez très tendu, je disais juste que le sexe pourrait...»

Il la coupa.

«Non, ne...arrêtez simplement, d'accord ? Pas de...sexe, Bones. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-Mais Booth, vous avez manifestement besoin de...

-Bon, ça y est ! Je suis parti.»

Booth l'avait rapidement coupée et, tout aussi vite, il se retourna et partit. Brennan courut derrière lui.

«Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?»

Booth rit presque. Il n'y aurait jamais aucun moyen de combler ses lacunes en compétences sociales. À chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il avait trouvé ce moyen, elle disait quelque chose qui remettait tout en question. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle, mais cette fois il ne voulait simplement pas l'entendre. Il avait été suffisamment humilié ces derniers temps comme ça. Et maintenant, il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui.

«Non, mentit-il. Mais peut-être que nous pourrions juste...vous savez, nous taire pendant un moment.»

Brennan soupira mais garda le silence alors qu'elle marchait près de Booth, espérant que cette fois c'était la bonne direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Petite review s'il vous plaît, c'est le salaire de mon travail !<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Oh je suis désolée désolée désolée ! J'ai eu une coupure Internet tout le week-end, donc pas de review, pas de nouveau chapitre...désolée ! J'en posterai un deuxième cet après-midi pour me faire pardonner !**_

_**Un grand merci à T'Pau, Avrildemai, Flo, lil01, claire2626, Low, Sarah d'Emeraude (17x, je crois que j'ai gagné une nouvelle lectrice) et encore Low !**_

_**T'Pau : Oh, je suis d'accord, Booth n'aurait pas dû aller jusque là, mais bon, elle va lui pardonner t'inquiète !**_

_**Avrildemai : Ah mais c'est tout Brennan ça !**_

_**Flo : Désolée, mais là ma rapidité... enfin passons. L'auteur est vraiment géniale, tu as raison. Elle connaît bien la série, les personnages, les répliques, leur caractère...va voir sur son profil si tu veux ! Elle en fait d'autres. Sometimes Even FBI Agents Cry par exemple, elle est super bien !**_

_**lil01 : Ah, que j'aimerais les avoir ! Mais bon, dans le fond les reviews ça suffit...**_

_**claire2626 : Patience, patience, ça va venir !**_

_**Low : Tu as raison, cette phrase est...so cute ! De quel prénom ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. Ton blog est très bien, c'est un excellent blog source et on y trouve ce qu'on veut ! Par contre tu devrais peut-être faire un sommaire, ça serait plus pratique pour chercher dedans, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et désolée de cette longue absence !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

«Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait dû marcher aussi longtemps. Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne direction ?»

Cela prit un moment avant que Booth réponde, et lorsqu'il répondit, il hésitait et il fronça les sourcils.

«C'est la bonne direction, mais je commence à douter que ce soit le bon chemin. La route n'était pas un peu plus large ?»

Brennan fronça les sourcils également, regardant les alentours.

«Je suis au moins sûre d'une chose : c'était du gravier. Ce n'est pas une route du tout» constata-t-elle.

Elle soupira, lançant à Booth un regard accusateur.

«Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous étiez capable de retrouver le chemin du retour.»

Booth soupira.

«Si vus ne nous aviez pas perdus, nous n'aurions pas ce problème.

-Est-ce que vous voulez encore qu'on se dispute ?»

Booth soupira bruyamment avant de secouer la tête.

«Non Bones, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.»

Il passa la verdure au peigne fin, espérant désespérément qu'un panneau allait apparaître pour leur montrer le chemin.

«Donc, quel chemin ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Brennan.

-Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? Vous savez toujours...

-Oui, et je trouve très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir dire quel chemin nous devons prendre.»

Booth roula des yeux, riant presque de la confusion dans sa voix. Mais il redevint sérieux :

«Aucun de nous n'a de problème avec ça. C'est ce que nous faisons...ou ce que nous avons fait...alors pourquoi maintenant ?»

Brennan resta silencieuse pour réfléchir à cette question, ne réalisant pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question rhétorique. Mais elle réalisa assez tôt qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Par conséquent, au lieu de répondre, elle soupira, envoyant à Booth un regard fatigué.

Après presque une heure de marche, ils furet obligés d'admettre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'indice pour retrouver le bon chemin. Les paysages se succédaient, se ressemblaient. Il y avait des arbres partout, et la route qu'ils suivaient avait disparu quelque part en chemin.

Trouvant une très grosse bûche, Brennan s'assit dessus pour reposer ses jambes. Booth la rejoignit sans hésitation.

«Seigneur, murmura-t-il. Ça n'est pas en train d'arriver...

-Si, ça arrive, et je suis persuadée que votre dieu ne peut rien y faire, si bien sûr il existe.»

Booth soupira.

Aucun d'eux ne parla après ça. Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Brennan se lève busquement.

Booth la regarda.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, surpris par son mouvement soudain.

-Des fourmis.

-Et alors ?

-Levez-vous, elles peuvent vous mordre !»

Booth bondit sur se pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi elle parlait. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu était le mot «mordre», et il n'avait pas aimé ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle regardait qu'il comprit soudain de quoi elle parlait. La bûche sur laquelle ils étaient assis était couverte par de petites fourmis noires. Booth recula automatiquement, fixant les minuscules animaux.

«Elles mordent ?» demanda-t-il.

Brennan hocha la tête.

«Elles peuvent être sur nos vêtements» réalisa-t-elle ensuite. Juste après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Booth, elle enleva ses vêtements et commença à les secouer violemment. Booth la fixait simplement, trop surpris pour bouger.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne suivait pas son exemple, Brennan arrêta de les secouer et fixa Booth.

«Allez-vous continuer à rester ici sans bouger ?»

Booth grimaça, tâtonnant maladroitement pour trouver le premier bouton de sa chemise.

«Vous êtes sûre qu'elles mordent ?

-Oui, et vous allez bientôt le découvrir si vous ne faites rien.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il hésitait.

«Je vous ai déjà vu nu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous seriez gêné maintenant.»

Booth grimaça très légèrement. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de parler, il sentit quelque chose de petit et de noir courir sur son bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le vit, momentanément figé. Il finit rapidement le reste des boutons, enleva rapidement sa chemise et la jeta par terre. Son jean rejoignit bientôt la chemise alors que Booth cherchait des fourmis sur son corps.

«Où est-elle ? Bones, est-ce que vous la voyez ?»

Il se tourna, permettant ainsi à Brennan de voir dans son dos.

«Oh !» s'exclama Brennan. Booth se figea.

«Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce _oh _veut dire ?

-Vous en avez plusieurs, je pense qu'elles étaient dans vos cheveux» dit Brennan d'une voix calme. Mais Booth était loin d'être calme.

«Combien ? Enlevez-les Bones, enlevez-les !

-J'essaie, mais ne bougez pas.»

Prenant un petit bâton sur le sol, elle commença à les enlever, une par une.

«Je pense qu'elles sont parties» dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Booth laissa inconsciemment échapper un soupir de soulagement. Se retournant pour regarder Brennan, il lui sourit timidement.

Elle lui sourit aussi.

«Nous devrions y aller avant que...» dit-elle, montrant la bûche désormais recouverte de fourmis. Booth regarda la bûche et frissonna.

Il regarda Brennan se rhabiller avant de remettre son propre jean. Voulant soudain partir de là au plus vite, il baissa la main pour attraper sa chemise sans faire attention à où il mettait ses doigts. Une sensation aiguë de brûlure sur sa main le fit crier et il trébucha et tomba en arrière, sous le choc.

«Quelle m**** !» cria-t-il.

Brennan fut à côté de lui en un éclair.

«Que s'est-il passé ?

-Cette fourmi, pleurnicha Booth, regardant sa main douloureuse. Vous aviez dit qu'elles mordaient, mais vous n'aviez pas dit qu'elles mordaient si fort p***** ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh mon Dieu...ça fait vraiment très mal.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils, prenant la main de Booth et l'examinant de tous côtés.

«Je ne pense pas que c'était une fourmi.»

Elle lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la chemise qui était toujours sur le sol. Comme elle le pensait, il y avait une guêpe paresseuse dessus. Elle s'en débarrassa en l'écrasant sous son talon.

Elle se tourna vers Booth, juste pour réaliser qu'il était penché vers le tronc d'un arbre, pâle et tremblant comme une feuille.

«Booth ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée. C'était une guêpe...ça va ?

-Je...euh...je ne sais pas...je me sens...bizarre...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Booth ? La réponse cet après-midi ! Review s'il vous plaît !<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me revoilà ! Merci à Low, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, T'Pau (pourquoi as-tu mis une review anonyme ?), Avrildemai et lil01.**_

_**Low : Laurie, c'est un joli prénom ! Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider.**_

_**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 : Héhé ! La voilà !**_

_**T'Pau : T'inquiète il va aller très bien ! Moi aussi je déteste les fourmis d'ailleurs...mais tu vas voir, Bones entre en action !**_

_**Avrildemai : Contente que ce soit fini ? Ah je te comprends...comme nous toutes d'ailleurs ! Mais tu verras, tu auras un peu ce que tu voudras chapitre 21 !**_

_**lil01 : Voilà, voilà ! Ça arrive !**_

_**Bonne lecture et applaudissez **__**Avrildemai**__** pour avoir mis la 100ème review et **__**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13**__** qui a mis la 50ème ! Merci les filles !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

Pendant un moment, Brennan fut figée, incapable de bouger, fixant simplement Booth. Soudain elle passa à l'action. Elle laissa tomber la chemise sur le sol, et elle toucha son bras. Il gémit.

«Vous devriez vous asseoir» suggéra-t-elle.

Booth fit ce qu'elle disait. De toute façon, il sentait ses genoux devenir trop faibles pour continuer à le porter et, alors qu'il se laissait glisser vers le sol, sa tête commença à tourner.

Brennan s'agenouilla près de lui.

«Est-ce que vous êtes allergique aux guêpes ?

-Non...je...je ne sais pas...je...je le suis ?

-Est-ce que vous demandez ça à moi ?»

Brennan trouvait presque la situation amusante. Mais seulement presque.

«C'est comme si vous aviez une réaction allergique, mais je ne sais pas si...pouvez-vous respirer ?»

Booth la regarda, confus.

«Bien sûr, Bones.»

Elle hocha la tête, prenant la main de Booth dans la sienne pour l'examiner.

«Booth, votre main n'est même pas enflée, dit-elle, l'accusant presque.

-Que...qu'est-ce que...»

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Brennan. Il leva un sourcil, lui rendant automatiquement son sourire. Un faible sourire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

«Hey Booth, je ne vous ai jamais demandé comment vous trouviez le fait d'être dans mon corps, dit-elle soudainement, lui faisant momentanément tout oublier à propos de la guêpe.

-Que...est-ce que vous voulez me questionner à propos de ça maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Bones, je ne pense pas que c'est le bon moment pour...»

Elle le coupa.

«C'est le bon moment ; ça va vous aider à vous focaliser sur autre chose que la guêpe.

-Bones ! Je pourrais mourir ici et vous voulez parler...de ça ?»

À sa grande surprise, Brennan commença à rire.

«Vous allez bien. Votre corps réagit simplement au choc...»

Cette fois-ci, c'est Booth qui la coupa.

«Je ne suis pas choqué, je suis juste...» Il se tut, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«Si Booth, c'est naturel de réagir comme ça, votre cerveau réagit à la douleur, créant une illusion qui vous fait vous sentir comme si vous étiez allergique. Ça vous fait vous sentir faible, nauséeux, avoir la sensation d'être pris de vertiges et...»

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit son regard confus.

Booth la fixa, n'étant même pas sûr d'avoir compris la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

«Vous avez tort, je ne ressens rien de tout ça...

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous assis ici et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pâle ?

-Vous êtes sûre que je ne suis pas allergique ?

-Non, vous pourriez l'être, mais à mon avis, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ça.»

Booth soupira, n'ayant ni les mots ni la force pour lui parler. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et il se sentait stupide. Soupirant une seconde fois, il regarda Brennan qui s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le sol.

Brennan voulait dire quelque chose, mais en voyant le regard de son partenaire, elle avait changé d'avis. À la place, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

«Ça fait toujours mal ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il.

-Ça va passer.»

Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant un moment ; aucun d'eux ne parla. Au bout d'un moment, Brennan se releva, prit la chemise, la secouant pour enlever les hypothétiques fourmis qui s'y trouveraient encore et la tendit ensuite à Booth.

«Mettez-la, ordonna-t-elle. Nous devrions y aller.» (mais pourquoi veut-elle donc qu'il se rhabille, je vous le demande)

Booth fit ce qu'elle disait, hésitant. Brennan l'aida à se lever, boutonnant sa chemise comme il semblait ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même. Elle sourit.

«Et maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, juste...bien, Bones.»

Elle doutait qu'il dise la vérité, mais elle était certaine qu'il était plus sûr de marcher. Mettant un bras autour de la taille de Booth, ils continuèrent leur voyage à travers les bois.

«J'attends toujours une réponse.»

Booth était tout d'abord confus, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'elle se référait à sa question précédente à propos d'être dans son corps. Il soupira. Il était tellement sûr qu'elle avait oublié cette question, mais bien sûr il avait compris qu'il n'en était rien.

«Je euh...je n'ai pas aimé ça, dit-il, espérant s'en sortir avec ça.

-Vous voulez _vraiment _me faire croire ça ?

-D'accord, c'était plutôt bien.»

Brennan rit.

«Je sais que vous avez aimé ça. Probablement plus que j'ai aimé être dans votre corps.

-Que...pourquoi plus ?

-Parce que vous êtes un homme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire Bones ? Après ce que vous avez sous-entendu, je suis sûr qu'une _femme _aurait apprécié la situation tout autant.»

Brennan sourit.

«Au moins moi je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que j'ai trouvé ce que j'ai fait très intéressant et agréable.»

Booth s'éclaircit la gorge. Il s'arrêta presque de marcher, choqué.

«Agréable, hein ?»

C'est à cet instant que Brennan réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle rougit, puis fronça les sourcils, confuse à l'idée que les rôles se soient inversés aussi rapidement. Maintenant elle était la seule à se sentir stupide.

«Est-ce que vous le referiez si vous en aviez l'occasion ?» lâcha-t-elle, juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

Cela prit un moment avant qu'il ne réponde.

«Non» dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Cela surprit Brennan.

«Non ?

-Non, je préférerais plutôt...avoir votre corps...euh...vous savez...de façon normale...»

Brennan sourit.

«Est-ce que vous être en train de dire que _me _toucher est mieux que de _vous_ masturber lorsque vous étiez dans mon corps ?»

Voyant son regard horrifié, Brennan remarqua qu'elle avait encore dit une bêtise. Elle soupira.

«Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas...zut alors ! Vous...ne dites plus de choses comme ça, d'accord ?»

Elle ignora son commentaire.

«Bien sûr que si, vous l'avez fait. Vous n'avez pas pu résister.

-Vous êtes aussi sûre de vous que ça ? marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, je suis une femme très attirante. Et par certains côtés, je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous contrôler mieux que moi.

-Tout va bien avec mon self-contrôle.» Booth savait que c'était un mensonge. Ces derniers temps encore, il avait recommencé à se remettre en question. Il y avait quelque chose avec Brennan qui le faisait agir complètement n'importe comment ; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher (vous vous savez ce que c'est hein)

Brennan acquiesça, ne croyant évidemment pas son mensonge. Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de parler, un bruit quelque part devant eux l'arrêta. Elle prit le bras de Booth pour qu'il arrête de marcher.

«Écoutez.»

Booth obéit, et un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage.

«C'est une voiture, Bones, c'est une voiture !

-Oui, ça veut dire que la route n'est pas loin.

-J'ai compris Bones. Allons-y !»

Brennan dut presque courir pour rejoindre Booth. Quelques minutes plus tard, la route apparut devant eux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Allez, petite review ! Passez voir mon autre fic à l'occasion et à demain !<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Merci à claire2626, HuddyLoveFic, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Avrildemai et Adle pour leur review.**_

_**claire2626 : C'est tout Bones ça, toujours aussi directe !**_

_**HuddyLoveFic : C'est pas pervers (enfin si peut-être un peu) c'est le désir de tous les fans !**_

_**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 : Contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Avrildemai : Ça arrive ça arrive !**_

_**Adle : La scène où quoi ?**_

_** Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span>

Trouver la voiture une fois arrivés sur la route n'avait pas été aussi facile que prévu, et après avoir marché pendant ce qui leur avait paru une éternité et attendu que quelqu'un répare la voiture, rentrer à l'appartement de Booth leur sembla beaucoup mieux. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, mentalement et physiquement.

Le tableau d'Angela était resté dans le couloir, et les partenaires étaient étendus sur le canapé. Il n'était pas tard, mais ils furent tous deux surpris d'entendre un coup à la porte. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de dire à quiconque qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux.

Avec un grand soupir, Booth se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une Angela surexcitée.

«Salut ma chérie ! sourit-elle, entrant dans l'appartement sans avoir demandé la permission. J'ai vu la voiture de Booth. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Je pensais que vous seriez revenus hier.»

Alors que Booth était sur le point de parler, Angela vit le tableau. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de s'en approcher, la regardant attentivement avant de se tourner vers Booth.

«Merci. Il n'est pas beau ?

-Euh, oui, c'est magnifique, mais Angela euh...Bones et moi...»

Elle n'avait pas entendu.

«Alors, est-ce que tu l'as fait ? murmura-t-elle.

-Fait quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec Booth ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu dire non à un essai» sourit-elle.

Booth sourit nerveusement, se sentant soudainement un peu trop gêné.

«Je ne suis pas sûre que Hodgins l'approuverait, Angela» dit Brennan qui s'était faufilée derrière Booth. Voyant le regard confus sur le visage de son amie, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Euh...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Avez-vous...êtes-vous...»

Angela se tut et fronça les sourcils.

Booth hocha la tête et sourit.

«Nous sommes de retour !»

Brennan sourit, hochant la tête.

«Booth a heurté un élan et la voiture ne voulait plus démarrer, alors nous avons dû rester dans une maison abandonnée. Il pleuvait et nous avons...dit certaines choses. Ensuite nous sommes redevenus normaux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas _heurté _l'élan, il a surgi devant la voiture. Bones, ce n'était pas...»

Angela le coupa.

«Vous avez eu un accident de voiture ? Vous allez bien ?

-Nous allons bien» répondirent-ils.

Angela fixa Brennan, puis Booth, puis encore Brennan. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

«Vous avez passé une nuit dans une cabane abandonnée ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? sourit-elle.

-Rien ! répondit Booth trop rapidement. Rien du tout.

-Cela dépend de comment tu définis le verbe «se passer», clarifia Brennan, recevant un regard d'alerte de la part de Booth.

Angela gloussa.

«Vous avez enfin admis que vous aimiez l'autre, pas vrai ? Ça vous a fait redevenir normaux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, admit Brennan.

-C'est l'heure, sourit Angela. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais prendre mon tableau et je vais vous laisser tous les deux tous seuls. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire.»

Angela fit un clin d'œil à Brennan avant de prendre sa peinture et de se retourner pour partir.

«Et je veux absolument tous les détails sur votre aventure dans la maison abandonnée, d'accord ma chérie ?

-D'accord» fit Brennan, espérant désespérément que l'artiste allait oublier cette histoire. Elle savait pourtant que les chances pour que ça se produise étaient vraiment minces.

La porte se referma et Booth et Brennan étaient toujours debout, immobiles, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

«Je devrais y aller aussi. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-Oui, moi aussi Bones.»

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, elle retourna vers le canapé et s'effondra dessus. Booth la rejoignit, s'asseyant dans les coussins.

«Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je...

-Non, pas du tout, restez.

-Merci. Mes jambes sont vraiment...» Elle s'arrêta. «Booth, êtes-vous réveillé ?»

Brennan tourna lentement sa tête, fatiguée, pour regarder Booth endormi. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle le regardait. Elle soupira, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son «partenaire», et glissa lentement dans le sommeil.

La semaine suivante passa rapidement, et ce fut bientôt samedi, ce qui signifiait qu'Angela envisageait de faire une fête pour l'équipe. Brennan n'était pas vraiment emballée, elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, mais elle laissa Angela la convaincre.

Alors qu'elle sortait à peine de la douche, elle entendit un coup à la porte. Enroulant une serviette autour de son corps, elle alla ouvrir, pensant que c'était sa meilleure amie. Seulement, ce n'était pas elle.

«Wow Bones !» Booth la regarda, et pendant un moment elle ne put ni bouger ni parler. Elle était soudainement consciente du fait qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement.

Lui souriant timidement, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

«Que...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?»

Booth ne répondit pas tout de suite.

«Je euh...» Sa voix s'éteignit toute seule. «Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à cette cabane, Bones...à ce qui s'est passé... avoua-t-il.

-Ce qui s'est _presque _passé, rectifia-t-elle. Et moi aussi j'y ai pensé...

-Peut-être que nous pourrions...» Il ferma la porte et se rapprocha de Brennan. «...continuer ce que nous avions commencé...»

Brennan le fixa, d'abord choquée, puis elle sourit.

«Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, nous avons tous les deux besoin de...»

Elle fut brutalement coupée par Booth qui l'avait tirée vers lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

«Booth... murmura Brennan. Angela va bientôt arriver, nous...» Elle fut coupée par un autre baiser. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur son dos, la serviette commença à glisser et bientôt Angela fut la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Dernier chapitre demain. Review review...quel doux mot...je l'entends dans mes rêves...<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Flo, Avrildemai, T'Pau, claire2626, Low, HuddyLoveFic, Adle et Adle, lil01 et Sarah d'Emeraude.**_

_**Flo : Ah oui, cette scène m'a beaucoup fait rire, franchement Booth le téméraire qui a peur...des fourmis ? C'est ridiculement drôle !**_

_**Avrildemai : Ah, justement la voilà !**_

_**T'Pau, : Ah, tu n'as pas tort, c'est très séduisant comme possibilité !**_

_**claire2626 : Entièrement d'accord !**_

_**Low : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup d'autres fics ! Pourquoi n'en écris-tu pas d'ailleurs ? Et puis il y a mon autre fic aussi, si jamais tu t'ennuies vraiment. Merci beaucoup !**_

_**HuddyLoveFic : Ah, je me reconnais dans ce que tu dis... (serais-je un peu perverse ? Non, bien sûr...)**_

_**Adle et Adle : Entièrement d'accord, ils sont trop mignons ! D'ailleurs je ferai quelques scènes comme ça dans ma fic.**_

_**lil01 : Ah, je suis d'accord, je trouve la fin un peu rapide ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça...**_

_**Sarah d'Emeraude : Tu sais qu'à l'origine je t'avais oubliée ? Ta review est arrivée une minute après que j'ai posté ce chapitre ! En tout cas merci c'est sympa.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle était supposée faire, quelque chose d'autre que d'être nue dans son lit avec Booth, ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à quoi faire, et à ce moment précis elle s'en fichait. Booth était la seule chose sur laquelle elle était concentrée, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle avait voulu ça...lui, depuis trop longtemps que l'avoir enfin lui faisait perdre la tête avec joie. Et elle savait que Booth ressentait la même chose. Après tout, pendant toute la semaine dernière ils avaient dû passer du fait d'être chacun dans le corps de l'autre à rendre l'autre fou avec la tension sexuelle. Elle était surprise qu'il ait pu se retenir si longtemps.

Un coup à la porte et la voix d'Angela l'appelant furent suffisants pour faire réaliser à Brennan que cette pensée était tout à propos. Elle s'éloigna lentement de Booth. Elle soupira, lui lançant un regard désolé, puis elle se mit debout, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre. Ne rien trouver la fit réaliser qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette, qui gisait maintenant abandonnée sur le sol du salon. Elle décida de la ramasser en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Serrant la serviette sur sa poitrine, elle atteignit la porte, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, elle vit Booth venir vers elle. Il avait son jean et...ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la chemise ouverte.

«Boutonne ta chemise Booth !

-Elle n'a plus de boutons» dit-il en montrant les endroits où se trouvaient les boutons peu de temps avant. Brennan le fixa, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas. Puis l'évidence la frappa et elle rougit.

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ruiner votre chemise.

-Ce n'est rien Bones, peut-être que nous...»

Une voix de l'autre côté de la porte le coupa.

«Ma chérie ! Je sais que tu es là !»

Booth soupira, frustré, avant de désigner la porte.

«Ouvrez.»

Brennan s'exécuta.

«Angela, ce n'est pas...»

Elle se tut brusquement. Il n'y avait pas qu'Angela, il y avait aussi Hodgins, Camille, Sweets et Daisy derrière elle. La première pensée de Brennan fut de leur claquer la porte au nez, mais avant qu'elle eut le temps d'agir sous le coup de cette impulsion, Angela avait mis un pied à l'intérieur. Hodgins l'imita. Il prêta à sa serviette un regard amusé, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Booth, qui restait debout, stoïque, regardant la foule.

«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre chemise ?»

Huit yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

«Rien, dit-il stupidement, resserrant sa chemise pour couvrir autant de peau que possible.

-Oh mon dieu, nous avons interrompu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?»

Les partenaires se regardèrent, gênés, les deux semblant penser la même chose. Valait-il mieux mentir ? Brennan fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle étudiait la chevelure ébouriffée Booth, puis elle pensa à ses cheveux en désordre, et plus important, à son manque de vêtements décents.

«Non» finit-elle par dire.

Angela roula des yeux.

«Donc nous avons interrompu quelque chose.

-Tout à fait, approuva Angela. Je prends ça pour un «nous ne voulons pas venir à la soirée».

-Non, je préfère plutôt rester à la maison, dit Brennan honnêtement. Elle regarda Booth, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-La maison est la meilleure option, dit-il.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle l'est... sourit Angela. Amusez-vous bien.» Elle se tourna et poussa Hodgins et les autres en dehors de l'appartement.

Brennan ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de se tourner vers Booth. Elle sourit.

«Je pense qu'ils nous ont crus.»

Booth gloussa avant de secouer la tête.

«Non Bones. Pas du tout.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Vous n'êtes pas une bonne menteuse, et il n'y avait qu'à les regarder.»

Brennan le fixa, offensée par ses propos.

«Je suis capable de mentir et d'être très convaincante.

-Vous aimez le penser, c'est tout.»

Brennan le frappa gentiment au bras, ne prenant pas la peine d'argumenter.

Un long silence suivit. Ils restèrent debout, fixant l'autre.

«Avant nous étions...avant qu'Angela arrive...»

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«Oui ?» demanda Booth.

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Rien, je...ce...ce n'était rien...

-Bones...

-Oui ?

-Je euh...»

Booth se rapprocha d'elle, essayant d'écarter quelques mèches rebelles du visage de Brennan. Sa main s'attarda sur son visage, puis descendit lentement vers son épaule nue.

«Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps Bones...je...»

Il fut coupé par un baiser.

«Je te veux...maintenant...» murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

«Je sais...» murmura Brennan.

Elle ne savait que trop bien comment il se sentait. Elle le voulait aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle était aussi timide à ce sujet ? Il avaient déjà été nus avant, bien sûr c'était dans le corps de l'autre, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Mais ce n'était pas juste à propos du sexe. Ils avaient tous les deux admis qu'ils aimaient l'autre, et en y repensant, Brennan fut certaine que si aucune des choses qui les avait conduits à être piégés dans cette cabane n'était arrivée, elle n'aurait jamais dit ça. Ils avaient pratiquement été contraints de se côtoyer, forcés de voir le monde d'un tout nouveau point de vue. Ça les avait fait comprendre et mieux respecter la vie de l'autre. Mais plus important encore, ça les avait fait avouer leurs réels sentiments.

Et même si Brennan n'était jamais parvenue à trouver une réponse logique à comment il était possible d'échanger deux corps, elle était encore là, en quelque sorte reconnaissante pour ça.

Sortant de ses pensées, Brennan prit brusquement le haut de la chemise de Booth et le tira vers sa chambre.

Il était temps de commencer ce que les gens appellent une relation, à un tout autre niveau.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors voilà, malheureusement c'est la fin...snif...j'ai un pincement au coeur là...je l'aimais bien moi cette fic...<br>**_

_**Laissez un commentaire quand même pour faire un bilan de cette fic, points positifs et négatifs, impressions...on ne se lasse JAMAIS des reviews...  
><strong>_

_** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très très gentil et ça met du baume au cœur ! Bon allez je vais aller sécher mes larmes...**_

_**En espérant vous retrouver bientôt !**_

_**Remerciements pour les reviews de ce chapitre 21 : (je mettrai à jour)**_

_**Adle : Ah je voudrais bien, mais ça serait une première pour moi, ce n'est qu'une traduction ! Mais peut-être que j'en ferai une du genre Humour plus tard, faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Ça me changerait de mes idées noires...**_

_**Sarah d'Emeraude : Ok, j'espère qu'elle te plaira alors ! Comment t'oublier ? Je crois que tu es celle qui a le plus reviewé cette histoire !**_

_**Flo : Malheureusement oui, toute bonne choses a une fin...toujours très drôle, effectivement ! Je transmettrai à Miss P.**_

_**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 : Ah toi alors ! Me faire recopier ton nom à CHAQUE chapitre ! Quelle tortionnaire ! Sinon, autant d'enthousiasme ça fait très plaisir. Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas toi-même ?**_

_**Avrildemai : Ah je suis d'accord, beaucoup trop court ! Pour le mini B&B je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas pour le B&B et son comportement de couple, ça c'est vrai !**_

_**claire2626 : Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Je transmettrai à Miss P, ça lui fera plaisir.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Merci 21 fois ! Je suis ravie jusqu'au fond du coeur que cette fic t'ait plu. Miss P aussi est ravie ! J'espère relire tes reviews et ton histoire bientôt...**_

_**plume-d'imagination (je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça) : Merci merci merci (le tout plein plein de fois pour tous les coms que tu m'as laissés ! Si tu veux tu peux aller lire une autre fic du même auteur, en anglais : Sometimes Even FBI Agents Cry.  
><strong>_


End file.
